Outcast
by Severus-is-my-man5690
Summary: WIP!Severitus, Abused!Creature!Harry. Summer after 5th year Harry's life takes an unexpected turn of events. While losing his friends, can he keep his new family in tact?
1. 1

**No. 4 Privet Drive  
Beginning of Summer 1996**

Harry knew this summer break would be harder than the rest. He saw the look his Uncle gave him when he heard Moody give his warning. "Those _Freaks_ won't threaten _my_ family!" He roared as Harry got in the car. Harry didn't say a word the whole trip. He could see his uncle glancing in the rear view mirror every so often with an icy glare. He didn't care though. What ever Vernon would do to him was nothing compared to the pain he felt at losing Sirius to the veil.

When they had reached 4 Privet Drive Vernon had slammed the drivers seat door and then wrenched open Harry's door. Harry could see that the prominent vein on Vernon's head was poking out of its place as his face grew a deep red with rage. "Get your shit out of the trunk and put it in the upstairs bedroom. Then I want you in that cupboard and not a peep till I tell you you can leave. Got that?!"

Harry begrudgingly looked up into Vernon's red face. "Yes, sir." He whispered, sliding out of the back seat and walking over to the trunk of the car. He lifted his heavy trunk out of the car Trying to make the walk up to the spare bedroom as slow as possible to stall the inevitable. Sooner then he thought Harry was placing his precious trunk in the closet of his former room. Making his way down the stairs he knew he had done something to anger Vernon since he was standing at the base of the stairs still with that red face of his.

"What did I do?" He asked before he could stop himself.

If it was at all possible Vernon's face grew a deeper shade of purple-red. "I've had enough of your attitude." He yelled, storming up the rest of the stairs and grabbing Harry's upper arm. Vernon dragged Harry down the rest of the stairs faster than Harry's little feet could muster. "I am going to give you 20 pieces of paper you are going to write out the same response for each until you have filled them all. I will be sending them with your damn owl. You got that?"

"Yes." Harry said shortly.

"Yes what?" Vernon asked, violently shaking Harry's arm as he did so.

"Yes, sir."

Vernon shoved Harry of in the direction of the kitchen "Get going."

Harry sat at the kitchen table where he found a stack of paper waiting for him along with a pen. It took him 10 minutes to write the same sentence on the 20 pieces of paper. The sentence read _Not much going on here, just doing homework. Hope you guys are well. _He signed each of them with his name. By the end his hand was cramped up, he dare not show it in front of Vernon though. He may make him do something about not showing his gratitude at being given these pieces of paper to write on.

"Now get in the cupboard." Vernon said in a threatening voice. Harry scampered out of the kitchen before anyone could say Quidditch. Not that any one would.

He opened the cupboard door to find the thin mattress was still there along witha few thin blankets he had used when he was younger. Harry crawled in the small space that had been his comfort zone for years now. He could here Vernon walking over to the door and locking it shut. Harry sighed in defeat. This was going to be a long break.

Harry was woken by the noise of someone rapping on the side of the cupboard door and the sound of the lock sliding out of its place. He was grateful he didn't have any nightmares last night, but the thought of not having nightmares only brought him to reality that Sirius wasn't coming back. As Harry opened the door and crawled out he came face to face with his aunt Petunia. "Go make the breakfast. You will have none of it. The list of chores we want you to complete is on the fridge. If they're not completed by the end of the day you'll have Vernon to answer to." With that she stalked back up the stairs without a backwards glance.

Harry walked into the kitchen. Getting out a frying pan for the eggs, the eggs and a loaf of bread from the fridge. He began cooking the breakfast.

As he was just setting the food on the table he could here the great thundering of the stairs that marked the approach of Vernon and Dudley. Luckily he was done. He had barely enough time to go to his spot to stand by the sink while the two whales sat down to eat. Neither of them noticed Harry, nor did they try to acknowledge him. Harry took this opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen and grab the chore list that was on the fridge.

He looked down at the list when he got to the entry way and almost dropped it in his shock. It was a whole piece of printing paper full of chores he had to do. He would never be able to finish this in the time his uncle got home from work. _Well, better start sooner than later._ He thought with a frown.

The first item on the list was to do the dishes, he couldn't do those yet since the whales weren't done eating. The second item was to wash all the windows on the inside and out. Now how the heck was he supposed to do that when they didn't own a ladder? _Best just get what I can done. _He thought as he stuffed the paper in his day old jeans pockets.

* * *

He could tell it was high noon since the heat of the sun was excruciatingly burning his neck and arms. He wouldn't be surprised if he was sun burnt by the end of the week, the day even. More than half of the items on the list were for outside chores. Mow the lawn, rake the grass clippings, empty the gutters and so forth. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the Dursley's had him do the outside chores every day just to keep him busy.

As he finished weeding the last of the garden his stomach gave a loud grumble. Harry sighed. If this break was going to be anyway like his last ones he wouldn't be able to eat a scrap of food either till he finished his chores, which would be a fat chance. The Dursley's always find a way to make them incomplete. Or when the Dursley's thought he'd gone enough without food and so they would give him a slice of bread and some water. He had come to take his meals at Hogwarts for granted, sure today was only the second day of his break but it was the first day of hell for him. He was sure that he wasn't going to be able to eat more than two times this break, once for each month. Harry had gained a little weight over his 5th year at Hogwarts, to only lose that and more in these two months of 'vacation'.

He was glad his uncle was away at work, other wise he would have found reason to give him more chores. Heck he wouldn't put it past Petunia to give him those extra chores.

Harry's day was full of tiring chores, he was on the last one on the list. Make dinner. When his aunt came in and wrecked everything. "Vernon is coming in late tonight, his company just lost an immportant client." She said with a smirk, as if that was a good thing. In reality that was a bad thing, Vernon would come home drunk as ever and he would blame everything on his mind on Harry. Even Harry's existence.

Harry finished the dinner with impending dread. Then he made his way to his cupboard to wait for the unavoidable.

What seemed like minutes Harry heard a car door slam outside, announcing the arrival of Vernon. The front door slammed open with a loud hollow bang. Harry could feel his insides turning in dread. "Boy!" Harry heard Vernon roar.

Before Harry could answer his cupboard door was wrenched open so hard it almost flew off its hinges. Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar of the shirt and pinned him against the wall with his meaty arm. Harry could smell the liquor in his breath and he could see his blood shot eyes. "You know what you did?" He said in a whisper. Harry just kept looking him in his blood shot eyes, to scared to answer. "You lost me my most important client, because of your _freak_ attitude!" He yelled as he punched Harry hard in the stomach, if he wasn't being held up by Vernon he would gave doubled over.

* * *

The first month continued along the same lines. Harry doing chore after endless chore then every other night Vernon would come home drunk. Those were the days Harry started to dread. Soon Vernon had stopped using just his fists and started bringing out his wide belt. Just as it was before he went to Hogwarts

No one at Headquarters noticed that Harry's notes where the same sentence, or that he had put a little clue in there for his friends to pick up. After all, Ron and Hermione knew the Dursley's didn't let Harry do his homework, right?

Harry began to speak less and less, until he never talked at all. No one listened to his useless words anyway. He had been losing weight at an alarming rate. He didn't weigh much to begin with. It was already half way into the second month and he had only eaten once, like he predicted. He looked like a walking skeleton. His ribs were visible if he didn't have baggy clothes on. He couldn't hide his cheek bones in his face though. Luckily they weren't as prominent as his ribs or wrists.

On the day that marked a two weeks until school Harry had the break of a lifetime. A brown barn owl had showed up when he was making dinner. He showed it to his aunt, not wanting to anger anyone by opening it. Petunia opened it, pursed her lips like she had just swallowed a sour lemon and called for Vernon, sending Harry to the cupboard right after he finished the dinner. Not noticing the small boy masterfully sneaking a handful of the hot food from the pan, careful not to burn himself.

He could here their exasperated voices drifting from the kitchen as he stuffed the still hot food in his mouth and swallowed it greedily. Sighing when the small mouthful of food was gone. Only succeeding in making him more hungry, he curled up with the thin blanket he had grown to think as his life line. He wished he could just disappear, be back at Grimmauld place where every body he knew was.

"Boy!" He heard Vernon yell, breaking him from his depressing thoughts.

Harry scampered out of the cupboard and into the kitchen. There he saw his aunt and uncle and the owl all standing by the window. "It seems some _freaks_ want you to go with them to a _freak_ house in two days. Seeing as that would get rid of you faster we have decided to agree." He Vernon said with a look of disgust. "Write them a letter telling them to come get you. Not. The. F_reak_. Way." He said putting emphasis on the last four words as he jabbed his pudgy finger in the air with spit flying unoticed.

With a shaking hand Harry wrote out a response, the words were barely legible due to the shaking. Hopefully they would be able to read his writing.

After the barn owl was sent with Harry's reply the beatings stopped, which Harry was grateful for. He suspected that they stopped only so no one would find out about them.

The two days couldn't have come any sooner. Harry still wasn't feeling as strong as he was when he got back from Hogwarts, but he wasn't as sore from the beatings he used to receive. That in itself was a blessing. He could now bend over with out major pain, there still was pain but not as excruciating as it used to be with daily whippings.

Vernon had finally unlocked the spare bedroom so Harry was able to get his trunk and his wand. He went to the back shed where Vernon was keeping Hedwig. She was alive but skinny, not as much as Harry but enough to tell him that she needed food. "Hi Hedwig." Harry said in a soothing voice that was a little rough from its lack of use, she nipped him in the finger affectionately. "I'm sorry you were put through this." He added softly. She gave a hoot.

Harry waited for who ever was going to come pick him up in the living room. He was surprised the Dursley's even let him in there in the first place. Harry had fished out a pair of his clothes that he had bought in Hogsmeade. They didn't fit him anymore as he guessed would happen.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Boy! Get the door." Vernon yelled from upstairs. He was getting low on energy as he still hadn't eaten anything. Just the walk to the door took him longer than expected. When he answered the door he was shocked to see the person he expected least to be the one to pick him up. _Snape_.

Snape gave one look at Harry's disheveled figure and had a look of disgust on his face in an instant. "You look like HELL Potter." He stated bluntly. Harry had to restrain himself from laughing out right to his face he knew nothing. NOTHING. Instead he kept a neutral expression that he had learned to perfect over the years.

Harry left the dour man standing in the door way while he gathered his belongings. When he stepped past Snape's shocked face he took Hedwig out of her cage and whispered in her ear to fly to GrimmauldPlace. She took off with a small hoot of concern. Harry turned backto see Snape had a look of concern. Harry stopped in his tracks, avoiding his Potions Professor's gaze.

Snape shrunk Harry's trunk and owl cage then handed them to Harry to put in his pockets. "We are going to be apparating there, as much as I am loathe to say this. You'll have to hold on tight." Harry shuffled slowly towards Snape and cautiously grabbed onto his arm. Missing the look of concern still on his face.

"Unless you want to get lost I suggest you hold on tighter, Potter. He said in a tone that clearly said 'I'm not impressed'. Although, there was something else there. Something Harry couldn't place.

Harry sighed and begrudgingly held on as tight as he could, which wasn't much. With out warning Harry all of a sudden felt like he was being sucked through a straw and not any straw, those kind they give you with the cups of coffee that have two sides and you can't get anything out of them besides stirring the coffee.

As the sensation of being sucked through a straw left a new feeling of dizziness crept on. As they appeared outside Grimmauld Place Harry could see the sides of his vision start to fade in on him. Before he knew it the blackness spread all over and he blacked out on the pavement in front of Grimmauld Place.


	2. 2

**Grimmauld Place  
Summer, 1996**

Albus Dumbledore was having a great day. Fudge hadn't bothered him once in the past two days. Hurray! Calmly sucking on a lemon drop he jumped in his seat as the agitated head of Molly Weasley appeared in his Fire place. "Albus. You'd better bring Poppy. Harry's just collapsed!" She said in such a rush it was hard to understand her.

Albus' happiness left in an instant. Harry was so precious to his heart. If something bad happened to him. . .

"I'll fetch her at once and be right over." He said in a no nonsense tone. Molly's head disappeared and he rushed off to retrieve Poppy.

* * *

That was how Albus ended up sitting on the black couch in the living room of Grimmauld Place looking at the incredibly emaciated and pale Harry Potter. He knew what had happened. He wasn't dumb. He knew why Harry always asked him if he could stay at Hogwarts for the summer, every year he had told him he was safest at his relatives house.

Except last year, Harry hadn't asked to stay at Hogwarts for the summer this passed year. He had wondered why. He still wondered why.

Now he felt responsible for this. He could see Harry hadn't eaten in a while. The only thing he could do now was wait until he woke up.

He couldn't hear anything, which was odd. He usually could here some snoring or television set but now all he could here was himself breathing. Odd_. _He thought. _Maybe I was lucky enough that the Dursley's off and died._ He thought in a sarcastic tone. _HA yea right._ He moved his hands around and felt a thick warm quilt laying on top of himself. _Odd._ He thought again.

Harry opened his eyes to see gray-blue walls around him. He looked around, all he could see were distinct blurs. There was a white blur on the long black blur though. Harry groaned and turned away from the white blur. He knew what that was. That was Albus Dumbledore. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, who would listen anyway?

He heard the creak of the couch as Dumbledore got off it. He could also feel the sag of the cot he was on as he sat on the side of it. Harry pulled the thick quilt over his head as he ignored the presence of the aged wizard.

"Harry, you cant hide from your problems forever." He said in a soft voice. Albus rubbed his hand on Harry's arm over the quilt. He wasn't expecting Harry to jump and tense up though. _What did they do to you child? _He thought in concern.

Harry could hear Albus sigh as he stood up from the cot, causing it to give a creak of protest. He heard the soft footsteps of the Headmaster walking away and the soft click of the door shutting. Harry knew he'd be back but right now he didn't care. He was tired and he knew he was safe here, though he still didn't let his guard down as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

_

* * *

_

_Harry saw he was in a green room, his head moving with out his consent.. "Lucius, have you found the item I have sent you to find?" He felt his lips move on their own._

_"No, my lord. I was unsuccessful in finding it." Lucius said while bowing lower at the hem of Harry's black robe._

_"Pity, I do hate punishing you. . ." He said, raising his wand as he did so. "Crucio!" Harry voice bellowed._

* * *

The house of Grimmauld place had just sat down to discuss the events that had occurred to bring Harry here in the condition he was in when the discussion was cut off by a blood curdling scream echoing throughout the house.

Albus was on his feet in an instant, running to the living room where Harry was stationed. Followed by half of the people in the kitchen.

When Albus reached the living room he could see Harry was shaking and sweating.

Albus ran up to him and sat on the cot, feeling his forehead, not surprised to find him burning up.

"Harry what's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Harry just stared into Albus' bright blue eyes with his own dull green. "Back." He whispered in a rough voice.

Albus was stumped. What did that mean? "Your back?" He asked in bewilderment. Harry slowly nodded his head. Albus stood from the cot, grabbing hold of the quilt on top of Harry and pulling it back to reveal his upper body. He gasped in shock. There was blood all over the cot. The wounds on his back had reopened bleeding through the bandages there.

Albus looked up to see who had followed him into the living room, his eyes landed on Remus.

"Remus go fire call Poppy." He said urgently. He covered Harry back up as he was still shaking. Albus sat back down on the cot and put a comforting hand on Harry's arm. Causing Harry to jump and screw his eyes shut. "S-sorry . . ." He heard Harry mutter in his delirious state. "Oh Harry." Albus said his voice full of sadness.

A minute later Remus came running into the living room followed by a disheveled looking Poppy, caring her black healers bag. "What's wrong?" She asked in a hurry as she ran over to the cot and Albus.

Albus stood up and took the quilt off Harry, revealing the blood soaked bed spread. "Oh dear." Poppy muttered. "Stand back Albus." She said as she started running her wand over Harry's tense, shaking body. "He'll need new bandages" She saw what the scans only she could read said, while they printed out in mid-air.

She leaned close to Harry so she could try to get him to understand her. "Harry. I'm going to sit you up so I can put some ointment on your back. OK?" She looked Harry in the eyes, she could tell he hadn't heard a word of what she had said. His eyes were a glossy white, which told her he had a pretty high fever. She lifted her wand and cast a levitating spell so Harry rose off of the cot. He was still clutching the quilt though so she had to snatch it away from him. She then proceeded in banishing Harry's to baggy shirt.

Every one in the room gasped as Poppy took off the old bandages, they could see every one of Harry's ribs sticking out underneath his skin that was riddled with red puffy welts. Most of them were open again dribbling blood down his pale skin. "Can someone get some new bed linens?" She asked no one in particular. She set her wand down, careful to point it towards Harry so he could still stay afloat. She then rummaged through her bag to find a wash cloth and a potion that would help get the blood off of his body. She dabbed the potion on the rag, gently rubbing it over the bleeding welts. She looked at Harry who still had glassy eyes and was mumbling incoherently under his breath.

It was slow going wiping the bleeding welts as they kept bleeding even with the potion. Slowly but surely she had dabbed all of the areas of his stomach and back with the potion, which slowed the bleeding drastically. Poppy put the potion away in her bag, tossing the bloody rag aside as she now rummaged through her bag for bandages. She couldn't heal him with more potions or magic since he was so emaciated at the moment. "Here we are." She said as she found the two rolls of white linen bandages.

By the time Poppy was done bandaging Harry her back was sore from bending over trying to get it wrapped around his stomach and shoulders. She sighed in satisfaction as she put some gauze tape on the last end to make sure it stayed in place. Lowering Harry back to the newly spread bed sheet with her wand she now had to act on his high fever. Again she couldn't use potions because of his skinny state. "Albus, can you get me a cool wet wash cloth? We're going to have to do this the muggle way."

Albus was quick on his feet as he rushed off to get the wet wash cloth. He returned in a jiffy, certainly faster than Poppy would have guessed he could move at his old age.

Poppy took the wet wash cloth and folded it, gently setting it on Harry's hot forehead.

They watched as his eyes widened in shock and he gave a gasp of surprise at the sudden change in temperature.

* * *

Albus had shepherded everyone else out of the living room so him and Poppy could watch Harry by themselves. So they both sat on the black couch swapping his wash cloth every time it got warm.

"Albus I think he'll be alight for the night if you go to bed. I'll stay down here and watch him for you." Poppy said at ten after two in the morning.

Albus gave a yawn as he thought about the offer. "I guess you're right. If you don't mind."

"Oh no, my job is to take care of injured patients. I'm used to it."

"Alight. I'll be upstairs if you need me." He said before getting off the couch and heading up the stairs.

* * *

Poppy woke up with a start, not knowing that she had fallen asleep. What worried her most was when she looked to see how Harry was doing she saw he wasn't on the cot but under it curled up in the new thick quilt sleeping, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She walked over to the cot and knelt down so she was almost level with Harry. "Harry?" She said softly, gently shaking him to try to wake him. His eyes opened blearily, he looked around for a minute as if he didn't know where he was at first. "Harry why are you sleeping on the floor?" She asked again in the same soft voice as not to startle him.

He looked as if he was about to fall asleep again.

"Comft'ble" He said in his sleepy state.

Poppy was puzzled. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable _on_ the cot?"

"No." Came the muffled reply.

"Why not?"

Poppy watched as his eye brows tightened as if he was trying to think of the answer. "Too big." He finally said in a tired voice.

That answer puzzled her more. Why would a cot be to big? If anything it would be to small. "Alright." She said in mock agreement, standing and walking back to the couch.

Looking at the clock on the wall she was shocked to see that she had been asleep for four hours. It was now ten after six.

* * *

Albus woke up at 8 not able to get back to sleep, his mind was running wild with thoughts of Harry and what could have happened with him at the Dursley's. They had starved him, that much he knew. He didn't know where the welts had come from but he had his suspicions.

Sighing he decided to get out of bed. It was no use thinking about these things, they only made him more depressed.

He walked into the living room to find Poppy was reading through a Healers booklet. He looked over to the cot to find Harry was not on it but the blankets were under the cot in a lump, taking a better look he could see Harry was curled up in the lump of blankets.

"Doesn't that hurt him?" He asked, gaining Poppy's attention.

"That's what I thought." She said while putting the booklet on the couch. "I woke him up last night and asked him why he was on the floor. He said the cot was to big. How it was too big I don't know."

"Ah." Albus said, a few theories running through his mind. "I bet I know why he said that. When Harry first started coming to Hogwarts Ron told Minerva that he had seen Harry sleeping under the bed. Ron had asked Harry why he was sleeping under the bed, he said it was to big. Harry's relatives used to keep him in the cupboard under the stairs. I suspect that's where they kept him this past month and a half."

"Albus!" Poppy exclaimed with a shocked look on her face. "We have to take them to court for their actions. I'm surprised you haven't done that already."

"I admit I feel guilty for what has happened, even though we don't know exactly _what _has happened. I have my suspicions though. I will be taking them to court. Harry will hopefully be free of them by the time he is healthy again.


	3. 3

**Grimmauld Place  
Summer, 1996**

He could here distant voices in his groggy mind. Why were they talking? Couldn't they let him sleep in peace? He dare not groan though, the Dursley's wouldn't like that.

He opened his eyes, surprised to find gray-blue walls instead of darkness. _Oh, yea. I'm at Grimmauld Place._ He thought in realization. He still couldn't see anything but blurs as he looked around. ". . .I'll need to ask him some questions. I'll also need to take some pictures for the evidence if you plan on taking this to court." He heard an unknown women say.

"Yes, I suspected as much. Although he hasn't told anyone what has happened, I don't think he would be so open with someone he doesn't know." Dumbledore said to the unknown women.

"Some children are more open with a third party than someone they know. They believe that person reserves judgment."

"I see. Well, I see him looking at us so why don't I go introduce you" Harry could see the two blurs coming closer until he could make out the figure of Professor Dumbledore and a tall women with sandy blond hair, wearing a navy blue dress robe. He looked up at the women, wondering who this was.

The woman knelt down so she was closer to Harry's level. "Hi Harry." She said in a soft sweet voice. "My name is Marcy. I work with the wizarding child services or what the muggles call a social worker I believe." She watched in confusion as Harry's green eyes widened in shock and his face paled.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Eight year old Harry could hear the doorbell ring from inside his cupboard. He could feel the thundering of the stairs as his uncle went to great the expected guest. "You must be Mr. Dursley." He heard a mysterious voice say. "I'm Alvin Munch I'm a social worker from Child Services. I'm here to discuss your nephew Harry Potter."_

_Vernon let the Social Worker in while telling Petunia to bring down their 'nephew'. She proceeded in bringing down Dudley. "This is Harry Potter then?" The social worker asked._

_"Yep, this is our wonderful nephew." He heard Vernon say with false pride._

_"Then where is your son?" Alvin asked._

_"We had him sleep over at a friends house. Didn't want to get him over excited about this."_

_The social worker proceeded to ask them and 'Harry' questions about how his home life was and if he liked his life here. He wondered why the social worker didn't ask 'Harry' these questions in private._

_When the social worker left Harry felt relieved and sad at the same time. Were all social workers that ignorant? _

_Harry was about to cry himself to sleep like he always did lately when his cupboard door was wrenched open. "You told somebody!" Vernon yelled as he yanked Harry out of the cupboard by the arm. "I'll make sure you never tell anybody AGAIN!" He yelled with furry as he unloosened his belt and took it off._

_"No Uncle I w-won't tell" Harry cried through his sobs of fear._

_"That's not good enough BOY." He said while folding his belt, proceeding in whipping __Harry across the back._

_Harry cried through the pain, trying with all his might to escape Vernon's big meaty hands. He was no match for a man more than three times his size, though._

_When Vernon was done he stuffed the crying Harry in the cupboard and viciously locked it shut. "You tell anybody ANYTHING, I'll make you wish you were never BORN!!" He yelled as he left Harry to cry himself to sleep._

_

* * *

_

"Harry?" He could hear Marcy asking. "Are you alright?"

He had to get away from her! He tried getting out from under the cot, which was hard as he was tangled in the blanket. Albus, seeing he was having trouble, lifted the cot up on one end so he could get out easier.

Taking his break of freedom he huddled against the wall that was next to him as far away from Marcy as he could clutching his head and muttering incoherently.

Albus was shocked at how Harry was behaving. He seemed to be afraid of her, why would he be afraid of her?

"Harry? What's wrong?" Albus asked as he crouched nearer to him. He could now hear what he was saying. "He's gonna find out. He always knows." Albus could see he now had tears glistening down his pale cheeks. He reached his hand out to put it on Harry's shoulder in comfort. Harry flinched at the contact and gave a whimper. Albus drew his hand back sharply as he felt a large electric shock spread through his arm, causing his arm to give a small spasm. He knew Harry had a larger amount of accidental magic than the average wizard child, but he had never witnessed it first hand before. "Harry, look at me."

He said in a calm voice waiting for Harry to lift his head.

* * *

Why was he here? He thought he was safe. Away from this horrible nightmare of a house.

That was what he last remembered, then why was he suddenly back in his cupboard?

There was an odd buzzing noise that he was hearing though. There was never a buzzing noise in his cupboard before.

Standing up as much as he could in the cramped, dark space he tried to open the door.

Only to find it wouldn't move even a centimeter. _Odd. _He thought. Usually the door would at least move a little, seeing as the lock didn't prevent ALL its movement.

Sitting back down he tried coming up with a reason to why he would be back here. _Maybe it was all a wonderful dream, but I don't have GOOD dreams. . ._ He thought as he buzzing grew steadily louder, cutting him off from the rest of his thoughts.

* * *

Albus was starting to get worried. Harry hadn't moved as of yet. He was slouched against the wall, now with his hands in his lap. "Harry?" He asked cautiously. No movement. Taking a chance, he reached out to shake Harry. Trying to get him out of what ever he was in.

* * *

The buzzing was now unbearable, almost like a high pitched whistle only dogs could hear. It was causing a migraine to come on. He was now on his knees, with his hands over his ears, trying to make the noise go away. His mind was screaming, pleading for it to go away.

* * *

Albus watched Harry's head roll back against the wall, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Marcy and Albus gave a yell of shock as Harry's body gave an involuntary shake causing the glass in the room to explode as if it were under pressure.

* * *

Just as the noise became so loud that he thought he was going to pass out, his world gave a sharp jolt as he felt like he was being sucked through a wind tunnel.

He looked around in confusion. He was back at Grimmauld Place. What was going on?

He looked around again and saw there was glass all over the floor with Professor

Dumbledore crouched next to him and a woman standing just behind his shoulder.

"Harry!" He heard Professor Dumbledore exclaim as he crouched nearer to him.

"What?" He asked in a small voice filled with confusion. His head was pounding making it hard to think straight.

"Are you alright?." Dumbledore sounded like he was concerned, why would he be concerned.

He thought about that question for a moment. Was he alright? "I. . .don't. . .know." He said slowly. "It was. . .odd." He added with an after thought.

"What was odd?"

He started to speak with a shaky voice. "I was. . .b-back in the c-cupboard." Harry said slightly sobbing.

"Oh, Harry. . ." Dumbledore said in a caring and concerned voice. "We're not going to let you go back there ever again. But first I need you to do what Marcy asks, OK?"

Harry looked up into the woman's bright blue eyes. How could someone have such bright eyes when there was so much hurt in the world? Looking back at his hands he gave a hesitant nod.

"Come here Harry." Albus said as he stood, leading Harry to the previously abandoned cot.

Harry watched nervously as Marcy walked towards the cot, a little to close for his liking.

"Harry, I know you may not want to but I have to take pictures for evidence." Marcy said with a sweet voice, taking out a magical camera from inside a bag she had slung around her shoulder.

Harry looked at the camera apprehensively. "P-pictures?" He asked with an unusually high voice.

"Harry, this is a needed step in order to be free of the Dursley's. It will be OK, I'll make sure nothing will go wrong." Albus said

"O-OK" He said with a shaky voice.

"I'll need you to stand up, then, and take off your shirt." She said encouragingly. Harry did so, if only to get it over sooner.

After she had scourgified the bandages she started to flash the camera, every so often telling him to turn around or lift his limbs.

With a grateful sigh, Harry laid back down on the cot and grabbed the blanket to cover himself with. He was finally done. A needed step, is what Professor Dumbledore had said.

As he drifted off into much needed sleep he could hear the whispering voices of Marcy and Albus.

* * *

**This was edited on November 22, 2009. Wow! Has my writing style ever changed!  
~Sev5690. . .I give up on editing...ull find out why in chapter 4. . .**


	4. 4

**Grimmauld Place  
Summer, 1996**

_Harry looked around, finding himself in the Dursley's house. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. They never let him sit on the couch. "Harry!" He heard the voice of his aunt say. "Look here." He heard her add as she emerged from the kitchen with a tray full of freshly backed cookies. When she tilted the tray so the cookies were visible he could see they were all in the shape of an H. "Take one" Petunia said with a cheery smile._

_Harry looked at her as if she had a second head with only one eye. "What?" He asked barely above a whisper._

"_I made them specially for you, Harry-kins." She said with an all to cheerful smile._

"_No thank you." He said politely. He wasn't going to fall for THAT trick again. He had learned long ago not to except any food that was given to him by the Dursley's, unless it was bread and water. They might try to poison him, or worse yet beat him for taking freshly made food. 'Freaks don't deserve fresh food!' they would always say._

"_OK then..." She said, sounding let down, as she walked back into the kitchen._

That was odd._ He thought to himself, jumping a few inches off the couch as the front door slammed open, allowing Vernon entrance. He could hear the dreadful stomping of his big meaty feet as he made his way towards the living room. "Harry!" He yelled, causing the small bespectacled boy to yet again jump a few inches off the couch. "There's my favorite nephew!" He roared as he stomped his way over to the couch and crushing Harry in a tight hug in his fatty arms. When Vernon was done hugging the shocked teen he held him at arms length, as if he was getting a good look at him for the first time. "Harry." Vernon's mouth moved with the words, but the voice was that of an older man. A voice that seemed familiar, yet he couldn't place where he had heard it. "Harry?" This time Vernon gave the boy a small shake._

_He gave a small yelp as his world started to melt away as if it were water colors on a piece of paper._

_

* * *

_Blinking blearily Harry could make out the form of a man in a grey, tattered robe with matching grey hair.

"Sorry, there. Didn't mean to startle you." The man said. Squinting he tried to make out the man who was standing just beyond the reach of his vision.

"Remus?" He asked in a raspy voice that sounded foreign to his own ears.

"Yes." He said while sitting on the middle of the cot, offering a black wiry item to Harry.

Taking a closer look Harry could make out the shape of oval rimmed glasses with smaller sized lenses than his other ones. "We had Poppy make you a pair of new glasses."

Harry took the offered glasses and slipped them on his face. He gave a small gasp as the world came into clear focus, causing him to squint as the world seemed to have way to many colors. "Thank you." He said in the same raspy voice.

"No problem." Remus said with a smile. "How would you like to come into the kitchen with us and eat some breakfast?"

"Erm. . .Sure?"

"Come on, then. Let's get you up." Remus said, standing off the cot and offering a hand to Harry.

Harry looked at the hand apprehensively, as if it were going to attack him. "I. . .I think I can manage." He said a little uneasily.

"OK." Remus replied, not wanting to push him.

Harry shakily got off the cot, cringing as his open wounds touched each other under the wrappings. He then started the slow walk to the kitchen with Remus close behind.

When Harry and Remus entered the Kitchen Mrs. Weasley was just dishing out the food for the occupants who were sitting at the table. The occupants at the table paid them no heed as Remus led Harry to a chair on the side of the table.

Sitting gingerly, Harry gapped open-mouthed at the mound of food that was heaped on his plate. He'd be lucky if he got that much during SIX summers at the Dursley's. Not wanting to offend Mrs. Weasley, Harry began eating slowly. Watching the others, making sure he didn't eat faster than them.

Remus watched Harry eat from his seat across from him. It worried him that Harry could change so much with just a few months of being with his relatives. Then again, if what Albus suspected was true then this might have been going on his whole life. That would mean the happy, carefree Harry that was at school was just an act and the quiet, shy one that was now presented to him was the real Harry. That thought scared Remus. What could a grown man do to a child that would make said child afraid of others?

He then looked at Harry with a questioning glance. He was sitting there, sliding the food around with his fork. "Harry." Remus watched as Harry jumped in his chair at his words. "Can you not eat anymore?" He asked when Harry made eye contact.

"No." He answered, looking down at his plate in shame.

"Could you try? We need to put some weight on you."

Anger Flashed across Harry's face, only to be quickly masked by a neutral expression. He knew he was skinny, why rub it in? "I'm not hungry." He said more forcefully.

"Alright"

Harry sat there as Molly came to clear away everyone's plates. When she came to his she gave him a stern look, but said nothing.

* * *

Now Harry was lying back on the cot. He had taken a short nap, thinking he'd feel more refreshed than he did before the nap. Only to find that he felt WORSE than he did before. He kept hearing his Uncles sadistic laugh every time he closed his eyes. His limbs felt like they were weighed down by bricks and he could feel the sweat beading off his forehead, when he felt strangely cold.

_I can get through this. _He thought, fighting the urge to fall asleep again. _I have gotten sick at the Dursley's many times with out the chance of seeing a Doctor, whats different now? _Pulling the thick quilt over above his head, Harry prepared for a long and agonizing night.

What seemed like moments later, Harry felt himself being shaken awake. Blearily opening his eye, finding they too felt like they were weighed down with bricks, he started to panic. All he could see were bright colors all meshed into one blob. He could hear someone talking, but it sounded like they were under water.

* * *

Albus looked at the clock sitting on the mantel, it was now 9:30. Time to check on Harry.

Walking into the hallway, he could feel the raw magic pouring out of the living room in giant waves. This in itself made him quicken his step. Raw magic only came out to protect its owner.

When he reached the cot he could see Harry had the quilt up over his head. Slowly he peeled away the blanket, not shocked to find Harry was sweating like mad. "Harry?" He asked softly, shaking the boys shoulder. He watched as Harry slowly opened his eyes, as if they weighed a ton.

"Harry." Albus said again, this time more forceful. Still no response. He waved his hand in front of the boys eyes, watching as there was yet again no reaction. Panic raced through his body, only to be calmed by his cool and collect manner. He would not lose his head in an emergency.

Walking briskly, Albus walked into the kitchen and towards the floo so he could fire call Poppy. He waited anxiously for her to come through the floo after he had told her what was going on. Poppy looked frazzled when she came out of the floo, as if it where her first time through the network. "Lead the way, Albus."

When they reached the living room Albus heard Poppy gasp as she walked through Harry's magic, coursing though the room/ Albus watched as Poppy rushed to the boys bedside, going into full healer mode. He made sure to stay out of her way as she ran her diagnostic spells.

Minutes later, Poppy looked up with a grave face.

"What?" Albus asked, dreading the answer.

"H-he's been. . .P-poisoned."

Albus felt the blood rush from his face, as he suddenly felt light headed.

"The worst of it is, I don't know what poison is in his system. I'm guessing its a slow acting one, as he's just showing symptoms now."

"Is there ANY chance of saving him?" Albus asked.

Poppy was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Albus." She said, with tears silently falling down her cheeks.

Albus put his head in his hands, his body shaking with silent sobs. He cried for the way

Harry had lived. He cried for the reason that this caring young man would have his life ripped away from him by a muggle. He cried for Harry.

Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. Looking up with determination on his face, he simply said. "Go get Severus."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's the only way to save him."

"Albus, NO!" She shrieked, catching on to what he was planning. "That's not going to save him, it will ruin his LIFE!"

"Would you rather he died and not had the chance to have a somewhat NORMAL life?" He asked in forced calm.

"No"

"Then go get Severus." Albus watched as Poppy stalked off to collect the man. As his ears adjusted to the now quiet room, he could hear Harry's labored breathing. Standing up, he made his way over to the cot. Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to let the boy know he wasn't alone.

Moments later Albus heard feet running to the living room. Not surprised to see Severus come barreling into the room, only to see him stagger as he was hit by the feeling of the raw magic.

Watching as Severus collected himself to the change in atmosphere, Albus was surprised to see the man looked over powered by the magic. "Severus?" He asked cautiously.

Severus put up a hand, showing he needed a minute. Calmly Severus looked up at Albus.

He was shocked to see Severus' eyes were pure black. He had never witnessed Severus over come with so much emotion. "Are you alright?"

Severus took a deep breath before answering him. "Quite."

Taking the answer was as good as he was going to get, Albus pressed on. "You know why

I have asked you here." He said simply, not forming it into a question.

"Yes." Was his reply.

"Are you alright with this decision?" He asked, now standing at the other mans eye level.

"If it means saving a persons life, then yes. I am."

"Do you want me to leave?" Albus asked uncertainly.

"Please."

Severus watched as the Headmaster slowly walked out of the room, taking a look back as he did so. He knew the Headmaster loved the boy like the grandson he never had, just as he did with himself.

Slowly walking over to the cot Harry was on, he sat on his knees so he was level with the cot. Slowly lifting the boy in a sitting position, Severus prepared for what was to come.

He slowly leaned forward, sinking his sharp fangs into the soft exposed neck. Sucking slowly, Severus was not prepared for the feeling of the boys strong magical blood. It raced through him like wildfire, causing his body to feel warmly alive.

Taking his mouth off of the boy, Severus cut his wrist with his fang. Watching in fascination as the blood pooled before he put the cut over the boys mouth. He waited, watching as the cut dripped blood into the boys open mouth. He was surprised to see the boy open his eyes in response.

Deciding he had given enough blood for the transformation to work, he took his wrist away and held his other hand over the wound. He was glad to see the wound closed in a flash of light, leaving behind a faintly pink scar on his pale skin.

Laying the boy back down, Severus covered him up to the chin to make sure he stayed warm. These next few days would be hell to go through for both him and Harry. "Sleep well, my childe." He said softly, knowing the boy could not hear him in his delusional state.

* * *

**Holy !#$! I HATE editing stuff! cuz the flippen spacing NEVER works out! Have you all noticed that after these 4 chapters there are NO spacing thingys?! well thats cuz they pissed me off about a year ago and i decided to put them back NOW! *sigh***

**This was edited on November 22nd, 2009  
.!#$ THIS! its not going to be organised anymore! its going to ALL be on the LEFT SIDE!!!!!!**

**~Sev5690**


	5. 5

**Grimmauld Place  
Summer, 1996**

Harry woke with a start, breathing hard as if someone had just strangled him. Looking around he notice he could see clearly, with out his glasses. He didn't have them with him anyway. He also noted he wasn't the only one in the living room, Snape lay on the couch to his left, with his head lolled back against the arm and his mouth hanging open. _"If Ron could see the bat of the dungeons now!. . ." _He thought to himself with a smirk. He then jumped as he heard Snape's groggy voice in his head. _"Mm. . mm. . .quiet. . .sleeping. . ."_

He must have been imagining things, as he couldn't of heard Snape in his head. Right? _"Hello?" _He asked, throwing caution to the wind.

_"What?!" _Came the irate reply of the sleeping professor. Harry watched as Snape slowly came into the land of wakefulness.

Slowly sitting up, Snape could feel a set of eyes on him. Looking across the room, he could see just who those eyes belonged to. _"I see Potter has finally decided to wake, and join us." _He thought to himself.

"Professor?" Harry asked slowly.

"What, Potter?" Came, again, the irate reply.

"I-um. . .heardyouinmyhead" Harry said in one breath.

"Your going to have to speak _slower _and more _clearly _as I am not fluent in mumbling." He said with a slight smirk.

"I can. . .hear you in my head. . .What you're thinking." He said lamely.

_"That's just idiotic. How the heck could he do that?" _

Harry sighed. "I don't know, your guess is as good as mine."

"Did you just answer my _thought_?" Snape asked, surprise etched in his voice.

"Yes?" Harry answered nervously.

"Hmm. . .'_Try saying something to me'"_

_"Hello?"_ Harry thought cautiously.

"Odd. . .I heard you." He said out loud, putting his occlumency shields up to a higher defense. "Try now."

"_Hello?"_ Harry repeated, his minds voice sounding stronger than he felt.

"I heard you there too. Even though I had my shields up. . ." He said, trailing off in a very un-Snape-ish manner.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked.

"I do not know, I will have to ask Albus. Firstly, how are you feeling?"

Harry thought about that question. How _did _he feel? "My back doesn't hurt any more, and neither do my bones." He said looking himself over.

"That's to be expected. Come here, I need to tell you something." Snape said, gesturing towards the chair next to the couch.

Harry slowly got off the cot, careful not to cause it to fold up on him as it creaked with his every move. Walking over to the indicated chair, Harry sank into its soft cushiness with a grateful sigh.

"OK. So there is a rumor around the school about me being a vampire, correct?" He started, keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Erm. . .Yea? I think I heard it in 1st year. Why?" Harry said in a small voice.

"Well," Snape started, not sure how to say it. "That rumor. . .is true."

Harry sat speechless His most hated teacher had just told him a personal fact about his person. "Um. . .Sir, not that its cool to know that, but why are you telling me?" Harry asked.

"Albus had Poppy come get me, and bring me here. She told me your _family _had poisoned you. She didn't know by what kind or when. So Albus wanted me to turn you, so you could at least experience your life more. Rather than die at the age of 16."

"So. . .I-I'm a _vampire?" _Harry asked disbelieving.

"Yes."

"I-I don't have to k-kill people. Do I?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"No, but, you will need a small amount of human blood every once and a while. Otherwise you will go into a blood rage every time you see blood, be it animal or human." Snape said in a lecturing tone. "So how 'bout it? Are you hungry?"

Harry cocked his head at that. "Didn't I just eat?" He asked, confused.

"No, that was three days ago. You should be craving right now." Snape said a little concerned.

"Oh." Was all Harry could think to reply with.

* * *

As the days progressed, Severus, who stayed to make sure Harry didn't hurt anyone, began to grow concerned. Harry hadn't eaten much, if anything at all. When he did eat it would be a small portion of fruit or vegetables. This in itself puzzled the man. Harry was a vampire now, yet he hadn't even eaten _any _meat or blood. When he had reached his maturity age, as described by the born vampires, he had been ravenous.

He had ask Albus if he knew anything about this recent revelation. So here he was, with Harry, as requested by his mentor waiting in the living room. Severus was about to make conversation with the quiet boy when he heard the soft food falls of the headmaster approaching. As if on cue, the Headmaster stepped through the doorway with pensieve in hand.

Harry looked up as the Headmaster set the pensieve down on the end table that was in the middle of the room.

"Harry, Severus," The tall man said. "I think it's time you both knew the truth. . ."

Severus looked at the taller man in confusion. "The truth about what Albus?"

Albus gave a deep sigh. "Everything."

Harry was confused, what did Snape and himself need to learn?

"Harry, Severus. Come over here, we're going to go into the pensieve."

Soon Harry and Severus found themselves in the pensieve looking at a distraught crying lily in the Headmaster's office.

* * *

_"I d-don't know w-what to do dad. . " The crying form of lily said._

_Albus was leaning forward in his chair with a concerned look on his face. "What happened child?"_

_"I-I found out I-I'm two months p-pregnant. The ch-child can't be James' as w-we've only been together for a m-month!" She was now dabbing at her eyes with the tissues that say on the Headmaster's desk._

_"It's Severus'." Albus stated, not needing to ask it._

_"W-with him being a d-death e-eater, he can't possibly care f-for a child!"_

_Albus sat contemplating the situation before him. "I'm not approving of this, but I want you to keep the guise of the child being James'. The death eaters knowing that Severus had a child would be disastrous, especially since he's our spy."_

_"O-OK." She said, giving in._

_"Now, child, go home and celebrate with James. We'll deal with the consequences of this action when the time comes."_

_

* * *

_

Harry found himself being pulled out of the fading memory. As his feet hit solid ground he was assaulted with emotions. Looking at the guilt ridden Headmaster,he could only stutter. "W-what was that?" He asked, not really wanting an answer.

"That was the answer to both of your questions." The Headmaster said with a sigh.

"Mum, she-she called you dad. . .Why?" He finally choked out.

Albus looked at the small shaking boy in front of him. "Because. . .because I am Lily Evans' biological father." He could hear Severus gasp at this news. "And Severus is _your _biological father." There he had said it.

"What!?" Harry screamed. "If that's true, the _you're_ my grandfather! I could have gone with _you _instead of with _Vernon" _He yelled, putting emphasis on the mans name.

"There's more." Albus said, interrupting the boys tirade.

"What more could there possibly be?" Harry asked, obviously stressed.

"I'm. . ." Albus now was pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm an elf, and so was your mum."


	6. 6

**Grimmauld Place  
Summer,1996**

"OK," Severus finally said. "Forgive me, but how can you be an elf if you look, no offense, so old?"

At this Albus smiled. "That, my dear boy, is because of a glamor I have cast on myself."

"Can you take it off?" Severus asked, not really knowing if he'd get an answer.

"Yes." Albus said, looking over at Harry as he did so. The boy was sitting on the cot that had been placed out for him with his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His eyes were moist with unshed tears. This broke Albus' heart. He had,yet again, hurt the precious boy. Looking back at Severus, he notice the man was watching him curiously. "Oh, yes." He said. Albus slowly put his hands palm face up towards his chest. Closing his eyes he waited for the silent spell to take effect. Slowly, he could feel the energy seeping into his body as it began to change.

Severus watched as Albus' skin began tightening as it drew closer to the mans bones. His long white hair and beard began to slowly turn auburn. Shortly after his whole hair was the reddish color, Albus' beard began to shrink until there was nothing left of it but smooth, flawless tan skin

Severus noted the man before him had the same blue twinkling eyes of the older man he had grown accustomed to. As Albus turned his head to look at Harry, he could see the well defined pointed ears accustom to an elf.

Albus walked over to Harry, kneeling down next to the cot. "Harry, I know this is a lot to take in, but I want you to know I'm here for you if you need to talk." He said in a soft voice.

At this Harry gave a nervous laugh. "You say you're here _now _but where were you when I was asking to stay with someone else for the summer?" He said in a dark voice, his eyes glaring at the man. His tone softened once he saw the guilt ridden look on the Headmaster's face. "I'm sorry" He said with a sigh. "I shouldn't be cross at you, you didn't know this was going on."

Harry watched as Albus set his hand across his own, squeezing it in a show of comfort. "Harry, that's no excuse as to why I didn't listen. And for that I am truly sorry." Albus said with a silent tear sliding down his tan cheek.

"Th-that's OK s-sir." He said fighting back sobs. "You c-couldn't ha-have known." He choked, quickly wiping away the shameful wetness that had spilled down his cheeks.

"Harry. . ." Albus began, grabbing the hand Harry was using to wipe his eyes. "Harry, it's not shameful to cry. Nor does it show weakness." He said, seeming to read the small teens thoughts. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the boys frail body, bringing him into a hug.

Harry tensed when he felt the strong arms surround him. Soon he melted into the touch, hugging Albus back as if he would dissipate if he let go.

Soon Harry's sobs subsided to small hiccups. "Sorry." He said while sitting up straight.

"That's quite all right, my boy." Albus said with a smile.

"So," Severus said, breaking the two out of there reverie. "How am I supposed to believe that Potter is my _son_?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Severus," Albus said, standing as he did so. "I have no doubt that Lily was telling the truth. You yourself know the two of you stopped seeing each other in November. Harry was born in July, that means he would have had to of been consieved in October. Her and James didn't start seeing each other until December. Making _you _the father."

Severus was silent for a moment. "Well, then why does he look so much like James Potter then?" He asked in indignation.

"That is easily explained. When Harry was born Lily came to me and asked if I could put a charm on him to make him look like James. I imagine with out it he looks remarkably like you, with out the eyes of course."

"Are you able to take it off?" Harry asked, surprising both men as they had forgot the teen was there.

"Yes, but before I do I need to speak with both of you." Albus said in a serious manner. "Harry I believe you wish to have Vernon Dursley go to jail at _any _costs, so that is why I suggest we have you fake your death and resume your life as Severus' son. As you were poisoned we could announce that your death was due to the poison in your system."

Harry looked at him in a surprised manner. "But, that would mean I would have to leave behind all of my. . .friends." He said in a dejected voice while looking at his hands.

"Harry think about it. You will be able to escape the medias ridicule and live a normal life. That is if Severus agrees." He said, peering at Severus over his half moon spectacles.

Severus glared at the Headmaster, seeming to be having an internal battle whether or not to agree. "I will, on one condition. We have a DNA potion brewed so I can tell for myself whether or not it is the truth." He said with arms still crossed.

"No problem." Albus said before he started fishing around in his robes for something. "Ah! Here we are" He said, pulling out a small vial of something dark red. "One DNA potion, ready for use."

"You had a DNA potion in your _pocket_?" Severus asked, gob smacked.

"Yes, I knew you'd want proof." He said simply, turning to Harry. "So how 'bout it? Want to live a normal life with out he ridicule from the media?" Albus asked the nervous teen.

Harry sat on the cot, hugging his knees, while weighing his option. "Yes." He said, looking up from the spot on the floor with a defiant look. "What do I have to do?"

Albus uncorked the vial and carefully set it on the end table. "I will need a drop of your blood and a drop of Severus'. They will both be added to the potion, and if you two are truly father and son the potion will turn clear if not, it will turn a right white.

"OK." Harry said while unfolding his knees and standing from the cot.

Albus conjured a small dagger and handed it to Harry. With out hesitation Harry cut the tip of his finger, watching the blood pool. He then handed the dagger to Severus, who did the same.

"Now both of you put a drop into the vial, and then lets wait and see."

The two squeezed their finger and watched the blood drip into the vial. Excepting the two band-aids Albus gave them.

All three males waited with baited breath for the potion to turn. Before Harry could ask when it was supposed to happen, the red liquid started to swirl around inside the vial as if it were a whirlpool. Severus gasped in surprise as the red color started to dissipate leaving nothing but a clear liquid behind.

Albus picked the vial up and peered through the vial at Severus with a smile on his lips. "Well, my boys, that seems to be the answer to our questions."

Sighing, Severus began to pace. The other two just watching. "OK, how are we going to go about faking his death. Everyone in this blasted house has seen him up and about. Care to explain _that _one?" He asked, coming to a halt mid turn.

"We can simply say the poison had not left his system fully. Every noticed that he wasn't eating right."

"OK. And what about his body? How will we be able to do that while he's still alive?" Severus asked, again trying to trip up the Headmaster.

"Elvin magic, my boy, Elvin magic." Albus said with a smile. "That is why I haven't taken the charm on Harry off yet. I can create a "duplicate" of him by taking the charm off and making it whole."

"Have you thought this whole thing through?" Harry asked in a surprised voice.

Giving a laugh, Albus smiled at the teen. "I have." He said simply.

"OK," Harry said determined. "Let's do it."

"You really want to do this?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Harry said while nodding his head.

"Alright," Albus said raising his right hand. "You may feel a slight pulling sensation, but that is normal." Soon his hand began to glow a faint pink color. He was now chanting a language neither Severus nor Harry knew.

Severus watched in shock as the outline of Harry's body began to pull away from his solid body creating a blurry, skewed version of itself.

After a few minutes of non-stop chanting, the blurry version finally separated from the other version with a slight sound of gusting wind, causing Harry to fall onto the cot while breathing hard.

Albus levitated the transparent form of the "James" Harry onto the couch while he pushed more magic into it to make it feel human. Severus ran over to the cot, fear coursed through his veins as if he cared whether harm came to the boy. "Harry?" He asked, gently shaking the boys shoulders.

"Whoa. . ." Came the groggy response. Harry opened his eyes to find the concerned face of Severus Snape looming over him. "What?" He repeated.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"I-I think so. . ." Harry said, glancing up at the older man. "What?" He asked, noticing he was smirking.

"You. . .Look like me." He said slowly. "With out the nose and eyes of course." He added.

"I do?"

"Yes. Now let's get you up." He said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him up, ignoring the slight flinch as he did so.

Now sitting, Harry could see the Headmaster leaning over a glowing form of his former self. Severus turned around to see what Harry was looking at. Silently both watched as the Headmaster moved his hands up and down above the "body."

After what seemed like hours, the Headmaster stopped his waving and stood all the way up. "That seems to be as good as its going to get." He said, clapping his hands together.

Harry got off the cot and slowly walked over to where it lay. He ran a finger over its cheek, grimacing as it felt like stone cold human skin. "That's creepy."

"I agree." Severus said, standing behind Harry, slightly scaring the younger boy. "Well," Severus stated. "We need to think of a name for you now, something thats Harry for short. As I doubt you want to change your whole name."

"I know just the thing." Albus said with his eyes twinkling like mad. "Harisaleth" He added, as both men gapped at him. "What? It's Elvin and that's actually what I suggested Lily name you in the first place." He added.

"I guess that works." Harry agreed.

"Alright, from now on you are known as Harisaleth "Harry" Snape." Albus said with a knowing smile. "Now, we need to get you out of here or at least disillusioned so Severus and I can "panic"."

"If I may, Albus, I have a suggestion." Severus said with a smirk.

"By all means, go ahead."

"Did you see anyone in the kitchen when you were flooing in here?" Severus asked.

"No." Albus admitted, confused.

"We could say you brought my son here to talk with Potter, as they have both been through the same ordeal. No Harry, we are going to have to say you were abused by your mother's second husband." He added as he saw Harry trying to object. "You can't deny that you will show the same symptoms that "Potter" did." He said, looking at Harry pointedly. "We can say the two of them were talking when Potter had a relapse from the potion. We were both in here to see it. That is when you, Albus, rush out of here into the kitchen. Where you fire call Poppy."

"That, Severus, is a brilliant plan." Albus said with a smile. "Are we starting now?" He asked.

"I guess." Harry said with a sigh.

"Alright." Albus said, now raising his hands again to put his glamor back on. Soon they found themselves all standing in the living room with an unspoken agreement between them.

"Might as well get it over with." Severus said in a flat tone.

Harry and Severus watched as Albus ran from the room faster than anyone could say quidditch. The two waited for a minute before they heard the pounding of running feet coming down the hall. Shortly after the stout mediwitch from the Hogwarts infirmary was running through the archway to the living room with a "distraught" Albus close behind.

Harry watched the scene go by as if he was looking through someone elses eye. Watching Madam Pomphrey cast spell after spell, all confirming the worst. Soon he could see she was trying to give "Harry" muggle CPR, pounding the palm of her hands into the sternum with each useless compression. He longed to yell out to her, to tell her to stop crying. Yet a voice in his head, that sounded strangely like Snape, kept muttering nonsence to him which he couldn't make out in the rush of emotions. "I-I'm Sorry Albus!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "He's gone. . ."

Slowly Albus pinched the bridge of his nose. Harry didn't know if he was doing it to prevent from laughing or crying, either way it was a sad sight to see the wisest person he knew to succumb to such emotion. "Thank you Poppy, do you know what has caused this?" He asked, his voice sounding older.

"My scans show it was from the poison, but how can that be?" She asked looking at Severus now. "I thought you had turned him."

"Not every life can be "saved" from being turned." Severus said wisely. "The poison must have spread to far in his system. The vampirism would have been fighting it until now."

Poppy looked at him in an undecipherable way. "I'm sorry Albus, I'm sorry there was nothing I could do."

"That-that's OK Poppy. You can go back to the castle now, I will take care of things here." Albus said, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Are you sure?"

Albus looked up at her finally. "Yes." He said in a determined voice.

"Alright." She said. Putting her wand in her robes and collecting her satchel from the floor. Slowly she walked out of the living room, giving one final look back before she left.

Sighing, Albus stood up. "I better go inform the others." He said before he left toward the kitchen.

Harry and Severus waited in silence for the older man to return. Lost in their own thoughts they didn't notice the time until the Headmaster returned. "It has been done. Harry Potter is officially dead." He said in a convincing tone.


	7. 7

**Grimmauld Place, Kitchen  
Summer 1996**

Harry's head shot up as the fireplace flared green, spitting out two disheveled figures. He smiled as he recognized Ron and Hermione, only to remember they wouldn't recognize _him_.

Ron turned around after stopping Hermione from falling on top of him as she flooed behind him. "Whoa. . ." He said as he locked eyes with Harry. "You know who you look like?" He asked.

Ron was obviously talking to him, as they were the only ones in the kitchen at the moment. "Who?" Harry asked, knowing who he was going to say.

"_Snape." _Ron said shortly. "What're you his _son?"_ He asked. "Imagine that git having a son!" He whispered to Hermione.

Harry didn't know whether to be offended by that statement, as Snape _was _his father. Yet he barely knew the man. "Apparently." He said shrugging his shoulders.

He watched as Ron's eye's went wide in shock. "Seriously?" Ron asked in a tight voice.

"So I've been told."

"Bloody _hell. _A Death Eater wanna be, in Sirius' house! I bet you're a Slyther-" Ron said, getting cut off as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Stopping his tirade, Ron now noticed the boys expression. It was a mix of sadness, terror and anger.

"I am _not _a Death Eater wanna be! " He yelled, now standing from the chair. "I would rather go back to my life before I came _here_ than be a Death Eater" He added in a low and threatening voice that reminded the duo much of their Potions Professor.

"Oh! And what was your life before? Pick-pocketing from Muggles on the _streets_?" Ron asked with a smirk, his eyes blazing with fire.

"You don't know _anything_!" He said in a threatening tone, causing the lights to flicker as he did so.

"Ron. . .Stop. . ." Hermione said, her voice quivering. She grabbed onto his arm and tried to lead him out the door, but he pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Hermione look at him! He probably did come off the streets! He's nothing but skin and bones"

"Just because he's skinny doesn't mean he came from the streets, _Ronald_!" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone, turning to Ron.

As the two started their squabble, Harry silently sneaked out the kitchen door, totally unnoticed by the duo. Turning the corner to the stairs Harry saw the two men he had been trying to avoid. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Both were talking in hushed tones, Albus flailing his arms as he spoke and Severus with his crossed over his chest.

Deciding to stay out of the way, he made his way up to the top floor. Where Sirius' room was. Entering the room he slammed the door and threw himself on the bed. Rolling on his back he started making patterns with the bumpy things on the ceiling. Slowly his eyes became more and more heavier as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

"_Harry?" _What was that? "_Harry!" _There it was again. Rolling over on his side, Harry covered his head with the pillow. Trying to drown out the noise. He was so tired.

"_Harry, answer me!" _The voice said again.

Blearily opening his eyes he tried moving his arms to put the pillow deeper against his head, but he was so tired now. He could barley move. "_S. . .so. . .Ti. . .red" _He said slowly to the voice, hoping it would go away so he could sleep.

"_Harry, it's _vital _that we know where you are." _The voice said with a hard edge to it. He didn't like the sound of the voice. Looking down on him as if he were a small child. So what if he slept in this bed. What was going to happen?

"_Harry! _Where _are you?!" _The voice said in anxiety, sounding more desperate.

"_Bed. . .room. . .Sir. . .ius" _He said before he gave in to the tiredness and everything went black.

* * *

"Albus, why would you keep this from the both of us for so long?" He asked the older man, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Giving a sigh Albus lead Severus to the hallway in front of the stairs. "I knew he was your son from the very day he was born." He said, looking Severus in the eyes. "If the elfin underground got wind of his heritage he wouldn't have been able to live to his inheritance. If they knew _after _he gained his inheritance then they could do nothing about it."

"There's an Elfin underground?" Severus asked in disbelief. "Aren't elves supposed to be organized, and peaceful"

"Aren't Vampires supposed to be evil and blood thirsty?" Albus retorted

Severus looked at the Headmaster blankly. "You know that's not true." He said simply

"Then what do you think of the elves being peaceful?" Albus said smartly. "Sure were organized but in no way are we always peaceful."

"Why would his heritage matter, then?"

"Because," Albus sighed again. "Other than Petunia and her son he is the next in line for the elfin throne"

"What?!" Severus asked, his arms falling from their spot. "From _who_? Surely not you." He said, pointing to Albus.

"Is it so hard to think that _I _am part of the royal family?"

"Well, yes." Severus stated bluntly.

"Why?" Albus asked, peering over his half moon spectacles.

"If Lily really was your daughter, why did she and her sister have a different last name?" Severus asked, diverting the topic away from him.

"My wife's last name was Evans. In order to avoid the suspicion from the underground that they were the heirs of a Dumbledore we changed it to Evans and had a family from the council make it seem to the public that they were theirs."

"Wouldn't the others who knew your wife's maiden name know they were related to you?" Severus asked

"The underground is mainly in the Eastern lands. The lands my family has ruled for many centuries. Evaline was from the Western lands. So naturally no one had heard of her before we joined hands in marriage." Albus said simply, as if he had told many people of this tale before.

"Why is the underground after your family?"

Albus gave another sigh. "The Eastern lands are the only ones that still have monarchy as the word and law-"

"Really? All of the vampire clans still have monarchy." Severus said, interrupting Albus.

"Yes, as I was saying. Since the Eastern lands are the only ones who have monarchy as the word and law, the underground are trying to over-rule the royals into giving the rule over to the council. Not much unlike the way the Wizard's Wizengomet works. See, the underground are mostly made of elves who want all the magical world to run the way the wizarding world does. According to them the wizards have taken over most of all of the other magical creatures, why not join them freely, so as they don't take away our rights." Albus said solemnly.

"But isn't that what the underground is doing to themselves?"

"Exactly my point. As of now Harry, Petunia, her son and I are all that is left of the Royal family. But I know Petunia has taken a vow never to use magic again, she has put a binding spell on her son so he wont come into his powers. She has also put _herself _under a glamor. If you ask me she got herself into a situation she can't and won't get herself out of. Seeing what her husband and her did to Harry _kills _me. That was my own _daughter _who did that to her nephew. . ." Albus said, trailing off as he noticed Severus' eyes start to swirl with a mist between their natural color and blackish-red. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Do you feel that?" He asked in a whisper.

Looking around closely Albus could see transparent wisps of gold and green swirling down the stairs into the hallway and starting to make its way into the other rooms. "Severus." Albus said, trying to get the other mans attention. "Severus!" He yelled a second time when he failed to gain his attention.

"What?" Came the irate reply as he squinted his swirling eyes at Albus

Albus could tell the magic was getting to him, he had to act fast. "Severus, find Harry." He said urgently. "It is vital that we find him! He is causing this."

"_Harry?" _He asked through his mind. There was no answer. "_Harry!" _He asked again. Still no answer. "_Harry, answer me!"_

"_S. . .so. . .Ti. . .red" _Came the slurred response.

"_Harry, it's _vital _that_ _we know where you are!"_ Again no reply. "_Harry! _where _are you!?" _He asked again, nearly shouting in his mind. He could feel the magic trickling through his occlumency shields.

"_Bed. . .room. . .Sir. . .ius" _

"He's. . .in. . .Black's. . .room." He said to Albus, slowly as though he didn't know what he was saying.

Albus watched in shock as Severus stumbled back a few steps into the wall, grabbing his head. Vampires were more susceptible to raw magic than other magical creatures, as they had every one of their senses sharpened almost three hundred percent.

Walking up to Severus slowly he put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, as he was swaying now.

Suddenly, startling Albus, Severus grabbed him be the arm and twisted it behind him. Holding the elf in a pin against the wall. Baring his teeth, Severus let out a low growl followed by a hiss.

Albus could tell the vampire was in survival mode, induced by the raw magic. He was acting as any confused animal would. Attack.

Spinning around the opposite way, Albus now had _Severus _pinned against the wall. Holding him up by his chest, he maneuvered his arms to lay crossed over his chest. "**Antice Creatura Obligati**" Albus chanted in the elfin language. He watched in satisfaction as black ropes with a white glow to them leached out of the wall and clung to Severus' body, successfully binding the dangerous vampire to the wall. He didn't want any one getting hurt while he was dealing with Harry.

After making sure the magical bind would hold he headed up the stairs listening to Severus yell after him in Vampiric, his voice in a low deadly his. Not sure what he was saying, Albus guessed it wasn't anything pleasant.

As he neared the top floor he noticed the almost invisible tendrils of magic were getting more and more visible. Feeling a headache coming on he knew even _he _wouldn't last very long in contact with this magic. He was silently glad he wasn't a vampire, knowing he would have befallen the same fate as Severus if the magic was causing him a headache.

Coming upon the door he put his hand to the cracked wood. He could feel the wood was pulsing with Harry's every breath, as if he was perturbing more magic with each breath he took.

Opening the door he fell to his knees, his vision blurring as he was hit with the wave of magic blocked in the room by the door. Focusing on his task, he raised his occlumency shields higher and stronger. Not willing to lose his inhibitions to the magic as Severus had.

As he reached the bed, he noticed Harry had a pillow over his head. Or at least what was left of a pillow. The pillow was now so infused with raw magic it looked like the pillow case was invisible, only leaving behind the feathers. Picking up the pillow, to allow Harry to breather better, he yelped in shock as the pillow burnt his hand. He threw it across the room swiftly where it hit the wall and burst into a snow storm of feathers, dancing around the room.

Albus looked down at his grandson. He knew what was happening. Harry was coming into his inheritance. Elves came into their inheritance at 16, although he didn't know about vampires. Since Harry had been under his mothers charm his inheritance would not have come until he was removed from it. The charm also acted as a binding spell on his natural powers. He would now look every bit the elf he was, along with vampire. The powers he would receive from his ancestors would also be flooding into him now. Albus' ancestors were powerful indeed, that was how he had gained so much power. He knew Harry would have just as much power as he, if not more by the look of the way the process was going.

He knew Severus' family was a _very _old pure blooded vampire race. Having the vampires in the family reach as far back as the beginning of the A.D. years. Families that old, that had stayed the same pure blooded race, had to have had inbreeding in there somewhere. It was even seen in the old pure blooded wizard families. In his knowledge Harry would be the first non-full blooded vampire in Severus' family for a _long _time.

Going to the door, Albus closed it and put a magical blocking spell on it to keep the magic in the room. He knew it would increase his chances of being overwhelmed with the magic, but he couldn't risk the others in the living room feel the magic. It would lead to too many questions he didn't want to answer.

He headed over to Harry and rolled him over so he was laying on his back. The position would make the process less painful.

Having nothing else he could do, he grabbed the chair by the wall and sat in it so he could wait for the process to end.

Slowly what felt like hours, he could feel the magic starting to subside. His headache, which had grown into a migraine, was now starting to subside as the magic seeped back into its owner.

He watched as Harry's hands clenched at his sides. He knew he was in pain, although there was nothing he could do. Giving him potions would interfere with the magic and traits he had now gained and lost.

Albus rushed to the teens side as he gave a groan. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder to show he was here to support him. Only it didn't have the effect he wished. Albus was thrown half way across the room by a large push of magic, landing with a thud on the carpeted floor. He was glad he wasn't _really _the mortal he portrayed himself to be, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to withstand so many of the things he had.

Standing up, he straightened his robes. "S-sorry." Came the stuttered reply, as he walked over to the bed again.

"That's quite alright, my boy. Quite alright." He said with a calm smile, reassuring the scared teen. He looked into the boys eyes, which now were a remarkably _dazzling _green-blue with a purple ring around the iris of his eyes. His chin was more angular, resembling the elf in him. Although his eyes were slanted of that of a vampires, much like Severus' were. His hair was now longer, as it reached well passed his shoulders. He wondered when the last time the teen had had a hair cut. His hair was still black, although it had a red sheen to it when it caught in the light. He didn't seem to have grown any, probably a result of poor nutrition as he grew. "Are you OK, Harry?" He asked in curiosity.

"I. . .y-yea. I think s-so." He said slowly, stumbling over his words. "Why?" He asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Elves come into their maturity at the age of 16. As your birthday was a few weeks away you would have come into it at that time. Although since you had the charm your mother placed on you still in place, it acted as a binding spell. Not allowing you to come into your powers." He stated while grabbing the chair that was now knocked over from the magical push."Since we just took the charm off today, you were bound to come into your belated inheritance. And I tell you what, that was _some _magic you showed." He said with an amused smile.

Harry gave a laugh, as if he had now just realized something. "Yea. . .did you bind Professor Snape to a wall?" He asked still laughing.

"Why?"

"Because he's telling me to tell you to get him down. He's also saying **fleshlig** quite a lot. I don't know what that means, but I think its an insult." He said, trying not to laugh again. "He also says, you better get here fast, as the Weasels have started to congregate in the hallway and stare at him. And he won't be held responsible for his actions if they keep it up."

"Alright, tell him I'm coming. Do you think you are able to stand? You need to eat after this, I can say that for sure."

"Yea, why wouldn't I be able to stand?" He asked in confusion, sliding off the bed and standing on his two feet. Ironically he started to sway as he took his first step. Almost crashing to the floor as the Professor caught him.

"Because you have had little to eat, and the process takes a lot of energy out of you." Albus said in concern as he held on to the teen and they made their way out the door and down the fleets of stairs.

Coming to the bottom Harry couldn't help but laugh as he saw Snape stuck to the wall with Fred and George talking to him. He didn't look to amused by what they were saying. If he didn't know any better he would have thought they were acting pretty happy when he was supposedly dead.

"Alright boys, I think you've tortured Severus enough. Go back into the kitchen and see how things are going with Molly." He said with his eyes twinkling like stars.

"What did you do?" Severus asked with a glare at the headmaster after the twins had left. "I cant move." He added with a hard edge.

"It's Elvin magic. Holds any immortal creature with no chance of them getting out." Albus explained with a smirk.

"OK, Professor, just get him down. He's yelling insults in my head again." Harry said with a laugh.

"Really, Severus, it was that or have you loose on a magical induced blood rage." Albus said in a serious tone. "Which would you have preferred?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"OK. Fine. Just. Get. Me. Down." He said in defeat, still not giving up on the tough guy exterior.

Albus gave a wave of his hand and the ropes leached back into the wall, releasing Severus as he fell to the floor. Landing on his feet with ease.

"I think we should make our way into the kitchen, Molly is making a meal to remember Harry by. Making his favorites, in honor of his life." Albus said, now becoming somber.

"Do you really think its appropriate for me to go in there? They know we didn't get along. Why would I want to remember his death?" Severus asked.

"Gee thanks, I feel loved." Harry said sarcastically, only receiving a customary glare from Severus.

"Fine, I'll go. Only if you do." He said pointing to Harry.

"Why wouldn't I go? Technically it _is _for me."

"God, I was hoping you didn't want to go." Severus said with a sigh.

"Alright boys, into the kitchen." Albus said as he gestured his hands toward the closed door they stood in front of.

Harry could feel all eyes on him as he entered the room. He could hear the whispers as if they were regular voices. "What's _Snape _and his evil _spawn _doing here?" He heard Ron whisper to Hermione. "Ron try to give him a chance." Hermione whispered back. "Why? He's a bloody death eater in training." Choosing to ignore that statement, he made his way over to the spot next to Severus, who was seated next to Albus at the head of the table.

When everyone was seated, Albus stood to address the table. "It grieves me to know what has brought us all here today." He said with a sad face.

"_He's a good actor." _Harry mentioned to Snape, as he looked at his empty plate.

"_Practice." _Came the short reply.

"It pains me to say, Harry James Potter passed away today. We are here to celebrate his life. There will be no memorial service-." He said, being interrupted by an outcry of 'what' from many occupants at the table. "There will be no memorial service," He said again. "Only his closest friends are going to be able to say good-bye, as there will be a greater chance of being attacked in the open. We are here now to honor him and let him know how much he will be missed. I know he's watching, as we all know he has a habit of protecting people. He is up there protecting us all." He said gesturing towards the heavens with his hands as if in prayer. "Let's all take a second for a moment of silence, and prayer." He said, bowing his head as the others followed.

"_This is going to make me cry. . ." _Harry said through his mind, as he pretended to pray with his head bowed.

"_Don't make me _laugh." Severus said in an irate voice. "_Still, it is nice to know people cared about you. Makes the healing process of what you've been through all the more easier." _He added in a serious tone.

Harry bustled at that. "_I don't need to _heal _I'm fine the way I am! The Dursley's have always done that stuff during the summer! Why would I need to heal from it? I'm used to it. . ." _He said in an angry tone.

"_What do you mean they've always done that _stuff? _What did they do?" _Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry looked at his hands in his lap, biting his lip. "_Well?" _Severus almost fell out of his chair when he was assaulted by a barrage of images he didn't recognize. They were going to fast for him to decipher much, but he could see a fat blond haired man with a walrus mustache, not unlike the American muggle wrestler Hulk Holgan.

"_N-nothing. . .They d-did n-nothing." _He said in a quivery voice. "_I d-deserved it any way. It's m-my f-fault. . ." _He said, sounding as if he was crying.

"_We're going to talk bout this later. Mark my words." _Severus said in a gentle but threatening voice.

Harry didn't want to talk about it. Why couldn't he leave the topic alone? Suddenly Harry jumped in his skin as Molly Weasley came up behind him and put some food on his plate. Making sure to give him a _big _helping of pot roast and double that of steaming hot vegetables. "Here you are dear. Looks like you need all that. Don't be afraid to ask for more." She said smiling kindly. "Harry used to look like you every time he came back to us." She added, her smile fading as she let out a sob. Only to cover it up with another smile.

Harry looked at his plate, sneering in disgust at the pot roast. Looking over at Albus' plate he noticed he hadn't taken any pot roast. Maybe that's why he didn't like the meat. It was because he was part elf. "_Can you take my pot roast?" _He asked the man sitting next to him.

"_Do you find it repulsing?" _He asked, knowing Elves didn't eat meat.

"_Yea, how did you know?" _Harry asked in surprise.

"_I know a little about elves." _He added. "_Put it on my plate. I'll be right back." _He said as he excused himself from the table.

Harry lifted his plate and scraped the meat onto the other mans plate. Glad it was further away from him. He looked apologetically at Molly when he saw her looking at him. "I'm a Vegan." He explained.

"What's a Vegan?" Ron asked from across the table.

"Means he doesn't eat meat." Hermione explained before leaning over and whispering to him. "See would a death eater wanna be a Vegan?" She asked.

Good old Hermione. Always giving people chances before she judged them.

Harry jumped again, when Snape returned with two goblets of something that he placed in front of Harry and himself. "What is it?" He asked as the man sat in his chair.

"_Blood." _Came the reply in his head.

"Oh." Harry said worriedly. "Do I _have _to drink that?" He asked hopefully.

"For everyone's safety. Yes"

Harry grabbed the goblet with a shaky hand, putting it up to his nose to sniff it. He automatically fell in love with its smell. He didn't know what it smelled like, but it made his senses tingle. Slowly he put it up to his lips and took a tentative sip. Soon he had his head back and was chugging the red liquid as if it was the best thing he had had in a _long _time. As he put the goblet down he could feel the blood coursing through his body. His breath was coming in short gasp as if he had just run a distance. He felt the most alive he had in a while. "That. Was. _Incredible._" He said in exhilaration.

"Yes, the first time really does that to you." He said while sipping his slowly.

Harry looked up slowly, still feeling the high. He could see Remus was looking at the two of them as Severus drank from his goblet. The werewolf was sitting at the other end of the table, though. How could he have known what they were drinking? "_Duh. . .He's smelling it."_ He thought to himself.

"_I think I need to teach you how to keep your thoughts to yourself." _He heard through his head. "_I assume you're talking about the wolf?" _

"_He's not a wolf! He's only like that for three days out of the month." _Harry said in defense of his former teacher.

"_You should know the Werewolves and Vampires have been feuding for centuries. I grew up thinking they were the enemy. Trust me I'm being civil." _Harry could just imagine Snape smirking as he said that.

"OK." Harry said, having run out of things to talk about. He knew Ron would never talk to him as he thought he was a death eaters evil spawn. Maybe he could try to strike up conversation with Hermione, but with Ron sitting next to her. . .He wasn't so sure. He finally decided to play with the food he hadn't eaten, sliding it around on his plate with the fork. Creating a scraping noise with the metal against ceramic.

Harry was scared out of his thoughts when he heard Snape speak. "Harisaleth!" He snapped, making Harry jump. "That is very grating on the ears. Eat your food, don't play with it." He said with an annoyed glare.

"Why? You're not my-Oh. . .Yea. Never mind." He said slowly. "I'm not hungry." He added in a low voice.

"Uh-huh. And how many times have you eaten in the passed two months?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Maybe two or three. I forget." Harry said, looking down at his plate. "Why do you even _care_?" He asked angrily. "You just found out I was your son. Why the sudden caring?" He added, lifting his head from his plate and looking Snape in the eyes.

"Honestly? I don't know." Severus admitted. "I have this feeling when I look at you now. It's screaming 'protect!'"

"Severus," Albus said, finally coming into the conversation. "Why not give him more of that _pumpkin juice_?" He asked, putting emphasis on the two words. "That's probably what he's full from."

"I guess that'd be alright." He agreed, standing from the chair and going into the kitchen. He returned shortly with another goblet of the red liquid. "Don't chug it this time." He warned.

Harry sat back in the chair, observing the people around the table, while he sipped his drink. Hermione's eyes were red and puffy from crying. It broke his heart that he had to do this, but he couldn't be the son of Snape if he was Harry Potter. Maybe he could become their friend again and they could be the new golden trio. That would only do if he was sorted into Gryffindor. The hat told him he'd do good in Slytherin, now he knew why. It wasn't because of the connection with Voldemort. It was because he was a Slytherin's son, and half vampire. But if he was going to be a strong candidate for Slytherin because he was a vampire, wouldn't he be a strong candidate for Gryffindor because he was elf too? "_Maybe the Professor had some of his ancestors in Slytherin, that would increase my chances of being in Slytherin"_

"_Do you not wan to go to Slytherin?" _Snape asked.

"_Well, I don't know. I've only ever heard bad things about it. And look at what all the things Draco and __his goons do."_

Severus sighed. "_I have to admit, the Slytherin's in your year are some of the most rowdy. Although not all of the are like that. Much are like you and come from abused families." _

"_I'm _not _abused!" _Harry yelled in fury across his mind. He jumped suddenly when all the water glasses at the table exploded, causing everyone to scream and duck while water and glass shards flew everywhere. He looked around the table in shock. He was breathing heavy again, and he could feel his cheeks were flushed. Had he done that?

"Severus," Albus said. "I think its time you took Harisaleth back to Hogwarts, and showed him where you two will be staying. I'll be over when we are done here."

Harry felt someone grab his arm, causing his vision to jerk upwards. "S-sorry!" He pleaded with his attacker. "I'll b-be g-good!" He said tears falling from his eyes as he was now fighting with his attacker who was pulling him somewhere. H could hear someone talking in the distance although it was covered by the images of his uncle kneeling over him with a rope in one hand and a knife in the other, smirking evilly.

"Severus," Severus heard Albus say after the glass had exploded. "I think its time you took Harisaleth back to Hogwarts, and show him were you two will be staying. I'll be over when we are done here."

"Alright. I agree this might be too much for him." He said while standing and grabbing Harry by the arm and gently pulling him out of the chair.

"S-sorry!" He heard him say in a scared voice. "I'll b-be g-good!" Harry stammered as he started struggling against Severus' grip. Severus almost lost his grip on the teens arm as he started to see images of the same fat man with a walrus mustache kneeling over him with a knife and a rope.

"He's h-having a f-flash back." He said to Albus as he blinked rapidly and shook his head trying to get rid of the image. He knew everyone's eyes were on them, but he didn't care. His instincts were screaming at him to protect his son. Finally he gave up with struggling against him and decided to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. Soon the teen stopped struggling as he gave into exhaustion and slumped against Severus' back. His breath coming in short shallow gasps.

Walking into the tall fireplace he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it to the ground yelling "Hogwarts, Headmasters office. Lemon drops!" Before they were both whisked away to Hogwarts.


	8. 8

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office  
Summer, 1996**

Severus landed in Albus' fireplace. Hoisting the worn out teenager better on his shoulder before walking down to his chambers in the dungeons.

The trek down to the dungeons was slower than normal as he carried Harry, even if he _was _underweight. None to soon, he finally came upon the picture of Salazar Slytherin that guarded his private chambers. Giving the password he slipped passed the open portrait and walked into the living room, placing Harry gently on the couch. The boys eyes were still closed. Severus assumed he must have fallen asleep. He did have an eventful day and he was still recovering from his ordeal, even if the boy didn't want to admit it.

Severus grabbed an extra blanket from his bedroom closet and covered Harry with it. He then grabbed the book that was on the end table, opened it to the page he had marked and started reading where he left off.

He found it was hard to concentrate on the book though, as he was still receiving images from Harry while he slept. They must have really put the fear in him, if he was seeing the images Harry was seeing or dreaming about.

He could hear Harry's voice pleading with the walrus mustache man to stop. Promising he'd be good. The man was just standing there every time laughing maniacally at the much smaller Harry. There were even some images through Harry's eyes of the man slicing his skin with a knife. "You like that don't you freak?" He would say with a smile. "You're a good for nothing _freak _that should have died with its parents!" He yelled, bringing the knife down one last time. Severus could only watch in horror as he saw blood splatter across the mans face and shirt.

Severus was cursing himself now. He had been the one to pick Harry up, and all he could say was "You look like _hell _Potter." The muggles must have been smart enough to stop early enough so he wouldn't have any fresh wounds. Of course there was the fact that he had passed out upon arrival at Grimmauld Place. He had carried the boy in and dumped him on the nearest person, then headed back to Hogwarts without a care in the world.

_That was before the charm came off though. _He thought to himself. _I couldn't have had the feelings I have now, since the charm was blocking his scent. Thus blocking my instincts. These feelings are exhilarating! Its like he's been my son all along. The animosity is _gone!

Severus was cut from his thoughts as he heard a knock on his portrait. Setting the forgotten book on the end table after marking his page, he headed to the portrait and opened it. "How is he?" Albus asked in concern.

"Hello to you too." He said in sarcasm. "He's asleep on the couch. He was asleep the entire way down here." He added while gesturing for Albus to come in.

Severus watched as Albus rushed to the living room and knelt down by his son. Slowly he followed the path the elf had taken. He could see Albus was now brushing the long strands of hair out of his face. "His magic is trying to protect him." Albus said, startling Severus.

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Come here, touch him."

Severus bent down to touch the boy, not knowing why. As soon as he touched the boys shoulder, he drew his hand back sharply. It felt like it had been burnt.

"The first time I touched him after his maturity he sent me flying across the room. He was awake that time. I think now that he's asleep its dulled down a little." Albus explained.

"You mean no one can touch him?" Severus asked in shock. "You're touching him right now." He pointed blankly.

"I am aren't I?" He said with a chuckle, then showing his hand to Severus. His fingers were blistered raw.

"That's from touching him?" Severus asked

"It would seem so. Nothing a burn salve won't heal."

"You must really care about him." Severus admitted

Albus didn't say anything at first, just sat there watching the sleeping form of his grandson. "Yes." He said before sighing. "I didn't know Petunia would fill her husband with so many lies. She's living a lie as it is. Vernon thinks there _normal _when he has a half elfin son! If only he knew."

"I don't think Harry blames you for this." Severus said full heartedly. "He's easy to forgive, from what I've seen. He only yelled at me once today during dinner. And I think that's a reaction from not having anyone care about him before."

"Yes, I heard that. People are reluctant to have new things if they are so used to the old one. This is the same case. A habit we'll have to break, if I do say so myself."

The two stood vigil by the boy, one kneeling one standing. Both lost in their own morbid thoughts.

"You know Albus," Severus said, finally breaking the silence. "I've been seeing images of Harry's memories in my mind. Almost like I had used legalimency on him, yet I haven't."

"That is from a bond the two of you share." Albus explained, as if he knew all along. "When you turned him, not knowing he was your son, the two of you became linked. That is why you two can talk to each other in your heads."

"How did you know that?" Severus asked in astonishment. "I didn't even know that, and _I'm _the vampire."

"We had many books on many immortal beings back were I come from." He said with an all-knowing smile.

"Well its good you knew what you were doing, then" Severus said before sitting down on the chair across from the sleeping teen. "Would you like a drink? I know you just ate." He asked, as if suddenly remembering his manners.

"Thanks for the offer, although I am going to have to pass. Having a drink now would keep me up and I think I need my sleep, it has been a tiring day. I can tell you that." Albus said, while standing from his position. "You should get some sleep as well. He might be out for a while. If he doesn't want to eat any food just keep giving him blood. He won't eat meat so don't try to make him. I don't want him getting sick on us as well."

"Alright." Severus said as he stood to walk the Headmaster out through his portrait.

As soon as the elf was gone, Severus went into his room to get changed and head to bed. Looking at the clock he noticed in shock that it was 2 am. Where had the day gone!? As he climbed into bed he relished in the cold material of the sheets. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Harry was in the place between awareness and sleep. A place he had become accustom to, having so many nightmares it was all the closer to sleep he got. He could hear the faint sound of something banging, bringing him fully into awareness.

Sitting up, he was shocked to find someone had put a white blanket on him. No one had ever been that generous with him before. The thought brought a smile to his face.

Looking around he could see he was in a living room of some kind. It was painted in browns and greens. With lightly stained furniture to match.

The banging noise was still there, stopping every so often but coming back all the same. Getting off the couch, Harry made his way down the hall toward the noise. The hall seemed to go on forever with barely any doors. Finally he came across a door that had a light coming form under it. Slowly he opened it, cautiously peaking inside.

What he found was Snape banging on a piece of wood with the hilt of a wand. "_I didn't know Vampires could use wands" _He thought to himself, watching in humor as Snape almost dropped the wand in shock. Then he sharply turned to the door to see the person he had not been expecting to see for a while.

"A little warning would be nice." He said before turning back to the wood. "And no vampires can't use wands. This is just a piece of wood made to look like a wand." He added, still banging on the wood.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked after a while of watching him hitting the wood.

"Honestly? I don't know. I came in here to make this room viable for you. But I cant remember the incantation to turn this into a bed. So I decided to destroy it."

"You know what I used to do when I was younger and stuck in the cupboard for a few weeks?" Harry asked trying to help the situation.

"They stuck you in a cupboard?" Severus asked in outrage. "For a few _weeks_?"

"Yes." Harry mumbled as he looked at the floor. "Do you want to know or not?" He asked, now looking at the older vampire.

"Enlighten me." He said shortly.

Harry walked up to the board and put his hand on it, feeling with the grain. "I would put my hand out and think of what I wanted to make out of something and then it would become that. That was before I even knew I was a 'wizard' and I thought magic didn't exist. I just thought I was dreaming. It stopped working when I was 7 though. I don't know why."

"Try it now." Severus said swiftly.

"Why? I said it stopped working."

"You've just come into your maturity. You have more magic levels than you did before. Try it." Severus said reassuringly.

Putting his hand over the board, Harry thought of the four poster bed that was in his dorm room in the Gryffindor tower. He watched in fascination as the board began to morph and grow to the form of a bed. Raising his hand to the level of the mattress Harry watched with a smile on his face as the sheets and quilt seemed to stitch themselves in mid air, spreading onto the bed.

"OK I admit, that was cool." He said in awe.

"Great! Why don't you get to work on how you want this room to look. I'll just supervise." Severus said awkwardly.

Harry stared at the man in shock. "You want me to decorate my _own _room?" He asked, squinting his eyes as he felt the prickling sensation of tears. "Why?" He asked in a small voice.

"Harry. Lots of children get to decide what they want their room to look like. Why should you be different?"

"'Cause I'm a good for nothing _freak. . ."_He mumbled with his head low into his chest before wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Severus walked up to Harry. Almost putting his arm around his shoulder into a hug before remembering what happened to Albus, so he just put his arms at his sides. "Harry, you're not a good for nothing freak. I know we're just getting to know each other, but I am seeing you in a new light. You're kind, and generous, not to mention polite. I am glad you are my son, and I'm glad I've gotten over my bullheadedness to finally see that." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks Professor. You didn't have to say those things." Harry said looking up at Snape, tears running down his cheeks.

"Was that a door-bell?" Harry asked after they heard a dinging noise.

"What's a door-bell?" Severus asked.

"Never mind."

"That was the floo Alert. Someone's flooed into my chambers. Only two people know how to do that. And one of them would just rather walk here. So I'm guessing it's the other." He said before he headed out the room, motioning for Harry to follow.

"Who is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Lucius." He answered shortly.

"As in Lucius _Malfoy_?" Harry asked in shock.

"Do I know any _other _Lucius?" Snape said sarcastically.

"I don't know! You might." Harry shot back.

"For future reference, no, I don't." Snape said, as they walked into the living room. "Lucius!" Snape said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

Harry watched from the hallway as the two interacted, trying to stay unseen by the blond. The man seemed less stuck-up than usual. Maybe it was the setting. Old friends and the like.

"Draco insisted I come over and tell you he's coming over today to spend the night. As it's the last day of summer, he wants to be able to spend some quality time with his godfather." The blond said in a smooth voice. He didn't sound anything like what Harry was used to.

"If he insists, I must agree." Severus said with a smile.

"Who have you got standing in the shadows over there?" Lucius asked, laughing. "Finally reconsidered and decided to get a house elf?"

"I'm not _that _short!" Harry yelled in indignation, stepping out of the shadows.

Harry watched as Lucius' eyes widened and his mouth opened in awe. "My, my Severus. If he doesn't look like you." He stated as he breathed in.

" Harisaleth, this is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius this is my son, Harisaleth." Severus said as if he had rehearsed it.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said politely.

"Hello," He said, still in awe. "Severus you didn't tell me you had a son." He exclaimed, now turning to the older vampire.

"I just recently found out, myself. Came as a shock I'll tell you that. I think we've hit it off smashingly, if I do say so myself. What would you think Harisaleth?"

"I would say so." Harry said in honesty.

"Harisaleth, though?" He asked in confusion. "That's not Vampiric. It's not human either, though."

"It's Elvin, sir." Harry said, speaking up for the first time when not spoken too. "My mum was an elf."

"Ah. . ." The blond said. "My god Severus!" He yelled in astonishment. "What have you been feeding the lad? He's a walking skeleton!"

"What!?" Harry yelled in outrage. "I am not." He looked to Snape who avoided his gaze. "Am I?" He asked in horror, feeling his ribs through the shirt he wore. Lifting the shirt he could see his stomach, he yelled in horror. He could see the outline of his ribs as they angled outwards. It reminded him of one of the starved and abused Holocaust victims he'd seen in a picture in primary school. "I'm not-" He said to himself not wanting to finish the sentence. "I'm _not_-" He said, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Harisaleth," Severus said as he walked slowly closer to the frightened teen. "I know what you're thinking. You're in denial. You need to calm down, or you're going to end up destroying something." He said in a calm voice, still walking slowly toward his son.

"He has that much power?" Lucius asked in amazement. Harry jumped at the mans voice.

"Lucius, please, you're not helping." Severus could hear the glass in the room cracking. He knew Harry was holding it in. Which would probably make it even more explosive in the end. "Harry," He said using his old name to gain his attention, knowing he would react better to it. "They didn't want you." He said telling the truth.

"Y-yes they d-did!" He yelled through his sobs. He was now clenching his shirt, wringing it in his hands like a nervous house elf would.

"Lucius go get Albus." Severus said to his friend.

"On my way." He said before striding out the portrait hole.

"Harry," He said again, gaining the teens attention. "They don't deserve you, you're better than they are. Sure she was related to your mum, but you have me now. And I won't do _any _of those things to you. I won't admit it to the other staff, but I've grown to care about you. I know its only been, what? Two days? But my instincts are yelling at me 'Protect! Protect!' and I like that. I like the feeling of having to care for something, and have it have meaning."

Harry looked at the man, tears siding down his cheeks still. The purple rings around his eyes had thickened to the same size as his irises making it seem as if he had dilated pupils. "I-I wanted th-them to accept m-me!" He said through his sobs.

"Harry, there are things you'll find that don't turn out the way you want them too. I know this isn't exactly one of those times. They had no right to do that to you. They were in charge of your well being and they turned around and made you nothing more than a common house elf-"

"I was _not _a house elf!" Harry yelled, causing the glass to crackle again.

"Harry listen to yourself. You say you are not a house elf and you wanted them to accept you, yet you think its your fault they did those things to you. Why?" Severus asked in confusion. With a mother and father as a vampire he was shown more decency than other magical beings would show their children, as vampire children were so rare. Most vampires were turned by a bite. No matter what age they were turned they would stay that age forever, until someone decapitated them or put a silver stake through their heart. Born vampires were able to go into the sunlight, though, as there was a distinct mutation that was passed from the first vampire, making every born vampire related to the other. Not unlike the human Adam and Eve, where it was said that every human was related to the other through those two people.

"If I wasn't magical they would have loved me instead of locking me up all the time. . ." Harry said while looking at the floor, still wringing his shirt. "I'm a _freak of nature _that should have died with it's mum."

"Harry," He said soothingly. "You're not a freak of nature. Everything they have told you is a _lie_. Do you know your cousin is also half elf?"

"No he's not. He doesn't have any magical abilities. How can he be half elf?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Your aunt is Albus' daughter as well. Making your cousin half human and half elf. If they really didn't love you because of your magical abilities then why does your aunt care about her son? Could she not care for her nephew as well?"

"Then why am I a _freak_?" Harry asked in confusion while wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"You're _not _a freak." Severus knelt down to the shorter teens level and engulfed him in a hug, throwing caution to the wind.

He could feel Harry tense in his arms, as well as the slight heat he could feel through his clothes that was slowly cooling as the teen slacked in his arms.

He could feel wetness against his chest as Harry's cries seeped through his robes. Gently picking up his son, worrying over his light weight, Severus deposited him on the couch again. Covering him with a blanket as he succumbed to exhaustion.

Looking up he was surprised to see Albus and Lucius standing by the portrait hole, seeing the situation under control.

Albus walked over to his grandson's sleeping form with a sad smile on his face. "He's bound to tire out _easily_ until he returns to his normal energy levels. It didn't help that he just went through his maturity." He said with a sigh. "Lucius I assume you're here to tell Severus that Draco is coming over. I think it will be good for Harisaleth to meet other vampires his age. He wasn't raised to know your ways. He doesn't even know the elfin ways. All he knows is what he is and how he was raised." Albus added with a somber look.

"Is he alright? He was fine until I mentioned he looked skinny." Lucius said in concern, coming over to their side of the couch.

"Severus," Albus said with a sigh. "You might as well tell him the truth of how he was raised. Lucius knows I'm an elf."

Severus looked at the older man in shock. "What!? He knows, and I just found out two days ago!?" He asked.

"What was I supposed to do? He's a Vampiric Royal, he can smell that I'm an elf." Albus said in defeat. "I'm Harisaleth's Grandfather." He said truthfully, looking at Lucius.

Lucius looked shocked. "I'm guessing he was abused by some one." He said somberly.

"My other daughter and her mortal muggle husband. His aunt and uncle."

"And you _let _this happen?" Lucius asked in shock.

"No. . ." Albus said in a hushed tone, looking at the sleeping figure of his grandson. "I didn't know it was happening. I just found out a week ago." He said looking at Lucius with tears in his eyes. "I put him there, when I could have taken him myself. . .I was too afraid of what the Underground would do if they knew he was related to me." He said as a tear fell down his cheek into his white beard. "I've already lost one daughter to death and the other from the fear of the Underground. I didn't want to lose him too." Albus said in defeat.

"I can have the council stop at their house and give them what's coming. He's my kin as well as yours. Child abuse, especially on Vampiric children is punishable by a mortal life." Lucius said, trying to reassure the older elf.

"Thank you Lucius," Albus said with a smile. "Although she might think of that as a reward. She's bound her son from coming into his powers, as well as put herself under a glamor so she can live the life of a mortal." Albus said solemnly.

"Ah. That is. . . Unfortunate." Lucius admitted.

"We have a way to get them punished." Severus said, finally speaking up. "It will be just as punishable this way than if you had the Vampiric council do it and Albus had the Elvin council do it." He explained with a smirk. "They'll get what's coming" He added, repeating Lucius' words.

"How?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"We faked his death." Albus said, now recovering from his emotional episode.

"OK, so his Aunt and Uncle get tried with murder, child endangerment, child neglect and? That's, what? Three counts at the least?" Lucius asked, not believing it was enough for someone abusing his kin.

"His mother was Lily Evans." Severus said bluntly throwing out clues.

"What?!" Lucius asked in shock. "So he's related to Harry Potter?"

Severus gave a small chuckle, shocking Albus as he rarely ever heard the man laugh. "He _was_ Harry Potter." Severus said smoothly, watching in satisfaction as Lucius' eyes widened in shock.

"You said he was your son." Lucius stated in confusion.

"Technically Harry Potter was never his real name. James wasn't his father, so he couldn't _be _a Potter. Albus chose the name Harisaleth before he was named a Potter. So now he's Harisaleth "Harry" Snape. That should have been his name all along." Severus explained simply.

"So Harisaleth is blood related to you." He said pointing to Albus. "And you." He added pointing to Severus. "Making him half vampire and half elf?" Lucius asked, trying to clear things up.

"Yes." Albus and Severus said together.

'I think we need to have a coronation for him, when did he mature?" Lucius asked. With a smile he looked down at the sleeping teen.

"Yesterday. It was belated though, due to the charm Albus put on him to make him look like James." Severus said, relieved Lucius had excepted his son.

"Alright. I'll plan the coronation." Lucius said in a happy tone, "Take care of him." He added, reaching down to brush his hand against the teens forehead, only to be stopped as Albus' hand held his wrist a few inches above.

"Unless you want to get burned or thrown across the room, I suggest not touching him." Albus explained.

Lucius gave a loud whistle in amazement as he removed his hand. "He's going to be powerful, I can tell you that. Severus, I'm jealous." He said in a playful tone. "I'll tell Draco to come in about 30 minutes. I assume he'll be up by then." He added before going to the fireplace. "Good luck Severus. **Mai Fluxul Desange Gratuit.**" He added before throwing the floo powder into the flames and disappearing in a flash of green light.

"What did he say?" Albus asked.

"It's an old Vampiric greeting. It means 'May your blood run free.' Lucius likes to do things the old way."


	9. 9

**Hogwarts, Seferus' Rooms  
Summer 1996**

Shortly after Lucius left, Albus and Severus sat in the two remaining chairs, talking in hushed tones as to not wake the sleeping teen.

They talked about random things, trying to forget the many somber moments that have and will pass.

Soon they heard the dinging of the floo alert. Swiftly followed by a flare of green as the fireplace spit the well groomed Malfoy heir onto his feet.

"My little dragon." Severus said as he hugged his godson. "I'm so glad you decided to come stay. Even though you'll be stuck with me for 9 months after this." He said with a smirk.

"You know me, can't stay away from you for too long!" He said looking Severus in the eyes. "Now what's this I hear about you having a son?" He asked looking around the room.

Severus walked over to the couch, checking on Harry. He was surprised to see he was awake and looking at the ceiling. Coming into his line of site, he watched as the oceanic eyes followed his movements. "Have you been awake all this time?" He asked surprised.

"I think the floo woke me up. . ." He said unsure. "I don't remember." He added furrowing his eye brows in concentration.

"Hi!" Draco said as he popped his head into Harry's view, causing him to jump at the loud voice.

"Hi." Harry said in a small voice, sounding like a scared child.

"Draco why don't you take Harisaleth into your room and get to know each other?" Severus said with a smile.

"Severus," Albus said from his spot in the chair. "Do you think that wise?" He asked in concern, not only for his grandson but Draco as well.

"Draco if anything explodes come get one of us right away don't do anything other than that." Severus instructed in a stern voice. "Scratch that, if _anything _goes odd. Come get one of us."

"Alright. . ." Draco said in confusion. "Why would anything explode?" He asked in suspicion.

"He has mood swings." Albus and Severus said at the same time, locking gazes.

"I do _not _have mood s-swings." Harry said before he clenched his arms around his stomach and bent over in pain, trying to hide it. He knew this feeling all to well. It was hunger pains. They usually wracked his entire body from his feet to his head. This one wasn't so bad. Slowly bringing his head up he could faintly hear someone talking. He had that horrible prickly sensation in his eyes again. He would not cry from pain! That was what they wanted! They wanted to break him.

"_The Freaks gonna cry!" Dudley yelled as he pointed his finger at him. "Cry freak! Cry! Cry for your mum to come and save you!" He said with an evil laugh. "That's right! You don't have a mum! You're a worthless freak that deserved to die with its parents!" He yelled one last time before he could see Dudley's hands snake around his neck successfully choking him till he passed out._

_

* * *

_

"He has mood swings." Severus said at the same time as Albus, locking gazes with him.

"I do _not_ have mood s-swings." He heard Harry say as he clutched his abdomen and bent over in obvious pain.

"Draco, go sit in the other chair." He said sternly, leaving no time for arguments. "Harisaleth?" He asked kneeling next to the bent over teen almost falling over as he was assaulted by another memory.

"_The Freaks gonna cry!" A fat kid yelled as he pointed his chubby finger at him. "Cry freak! Cry! Cry for your mum to come and save you!" He said with an evil laugh. "That's right! You don't have a mum! You're a worthless freak that deserved to die with its parents!" He yelled one last time before he could see the boys hands snake around his neck successfully choking him till the vision went black._

Slowly shaking off the vision he sighed in defeat. "Albus I think this is more than we can handle" He said in a dejected voice. "I hate to say this but we need to take him to someone from either your council or from Lucius' council. He was more aware before we took the charm off. I think were going backwards."

"Draco go contact your father and tell him were coming over with Harisaleth." Albus told the blonde teen. "Tell him what's going on, as much as you know." He added.

Albus swiftly walked toward the couch. Slowly picking up the teen from the couch. He could feel the heat burning into his hands, he didn't care though. He would make his amends to his grandson, even if it meant getting burnt every time he touched him.

"Severus, throw the powder." He said stiffly as he tried to fit himself and Harry in the fireplace.

Throwing the floo powder into the grate and saying the destination, Severus watched in fear as his son was whisked away. Swiftly Severus took another hand full of the powder, stepped into the grate and shouted his destination.

* * *

Spinning, spinning, spinning! Did Lucius' grate have to be so far away? He was going to be sick by the time he landed. Finally his feet hit solid ground and he tried to balance himself as his senses caught up with him.

Looking around he could see Draco and Narcissa standing next to the couch together, while Lucius was talking into an orb he used to contact the council. Albus was sitting at the foot of the couch while Harry lay curled into a ball, his face contorted in pain.

Walking over to the couch to join the others, he could see Harry was now opening his eyes. Although they were squinted as though he couldn't see properly. Looking closer he could see they were blood red. He was going into a blood rage.

Fear coursed through his mind. Why would he be in a blood rage? He had had blood just the night before. "Albus," He said in a fearful tone. "Get off the couch." He said in the same voice.

"Why?" Albus asked in confusion.

"He might be too weak to do anything, but he's in a blood rage." Severus explained.

"Surely, he wouldn't hurt me?" Albus asked in determination.

"Albus," Lucius said as he came over to the couch after setting the orb back in a velvet box. "There have been vampires known to attack there own parents in a blood rage. I agree with Severus, though, he may be too weak to do anything." He said as he looked at the prone form of the curled up teen.

"What's going on?" Severus asked Lucius in anxiety.

"They're sending over a Healer and someone who is going to take over his case." Lucius answered. "Albus I want them tried in both of our realms. What they did has to be punished!" He said in anger. "Child abuse is a worse crime than murder in our clans." He added with a low growl.

"Did you tell the council to give them Drogan Gloves?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"What are Drogan Gloves?" Albus asked now standing next to Severus.

"Drogan gloves are magical gloves used to block magic from reaching the person wearing them. So it will allow them to be able to touch Harisaleth with out the side effects you warned me about." Lucius explained.

"Why doesn't Severus just use these…Drogan Gloves?" Albus asked in confusion.

"It is required to have the joint permission from the council and myself in order to use them." Lucius said, just as the floo flared green. Announcing the arrival of the healer and case worker.

"My Lord?" The fair skinned, raven haired Healer asked in surprise as she stepped out of the crowded grate.

"Anya, Kassahndra, thanks for coming." Lucius said as he recognized the two.

"Where's the youngling?" Anya the Healer asked.

"Over here." Severus said as he gestured to the couch, not bothering to correct her. Harisaleth _did _look the age of a youngling.

Anya walked to the couch, setting her Healer's bag on the floor so she could run scans with her magic.

Severus watched as she ran her hands above the curled teen. Her hands glowing a startling red as she did so. "He's in a blood rage. . ." She said trailing off. "Younglings can't have blood rages. How old is he?" She asked as she searched through her bag for something.

"16, he just matured yesterday." Severus stated, watching the shock on the case workers face as he did so.

"He looks nothing more than 11!" Kassahndra said in outrage. "Who was the abuser?" She asked, before she ducked in alarm as the glass vase on the fireplace exploded.

"I hope that wasn't expensive or a family heirloom." Severus said as he looked at Lucius, who shook his head with a shocked expression. "Harisaleth is in denial. He doesn't think he was," At this Severus cleared his throat to inquire the word that caused the vase to explode, not wanting any more of Lucius' items to befall the same fate.

Severus watched as Anya put on the Drogan gloves she had fished out of her bag. Then grabbed Harry by the arms and hoisted him into a sitting position. His head lolling to the back of the couch as he gave a hiss of protest while bearing his white fangs, his red eyes blankly staring at the ceiling.

"When was the last time he ate or had blood." Anya asked while holding Harry in a sitting position.

"He had two goblets of blood yesterday." Severus said, worriedly looking at Harry. "That's why I don't understand why he's in a blood rage."

"His body is so emaciated the blood you gave him was ingested quickly. Instead of spreading to his brain, allowing it to dissolve the bloods nutrients it went to his stomach dissolving into his body for energy. I would suggest giving him raw meat to get his energy levels back up along with giving him blood-"

"He can't eat meat." Albus said, interrupting her. Making his presence known to the two newer vampires, as he was now sitting in the corner.

"Albus Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" Kassahndra said in surprise.

"I'm his grandfather." He explained simply. "My daughter was his mother."

"He is half mortal wizard, then." Stated Kassahndra.

"No, he is half Elfin Royal." Albus said seriously.

"How can he be half Elfin Royal? You're a wizard."

"If only that were the truth." Albus said with a small smile, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"You're an elf?" Anya asked in disbelief, still holding Harisaleth with one hand and pouring a potion with the other.

"Yes." Albus said simply. "An Elfin Royal."

"I was wondering why he had pointed ears." Anya said as she finished feeding him the potion. "Also explains why he can't eat meat." She added with a sigh. "This is going to be hard then. I've given him a vial of blood with a nutrient potion in it. Severus I'm sure you can add the two together, being a Potions Master and all." She said with a smirk. "Give him a full potions vial of those two mixed together every hour. Making it half and half."

"Alright." Severus said. "Thank you for coming." He said sincerely.

"He is our kin. I would do anything for our kin's health." She said with a smile. "He should be coming around soon. I'm going to get back to the clan. As I have some more kin to attend to." She added while picking up her bag and heading to the fireplace, picking up a handful of Lucius' floo powder and flooing back where she had come.

* * *

Hunger. All he could feel was hunger. His vision was clouded in different colors. Each color trying to stand out against the others. The red colors seemed to be moving. Pulsing like a beating heart. He was mesmerized by their movements, as if they were calling out to him.

One of the red colors was right in front of him. Moving more quickly than the others. He could hear a noise in the background as if someone were talking.

Feeling sudden anger coursing through him he could sense his magic burst uncontrolled. Then something grabbed his arms, making the colors tilt so they looked like shape of figures standing. He gave a hiss of protest, bearing his white fangs. He didn't want to move.

Soon he could feel a liquid flowing down his throat as something rubbed his neck. The liquid tasted like heaven. It was the best thing he ever tasted. He greedily swallowed it, moaning in protest as it was taken away.

He felt himself gently lowered back to the sideways position, as the red in front of him moved away and disappeared.

Slowly he could see the bright colors turning into objects. As the red ones became more distinct as people.

Breathing in deep he started to cough as various smells about the room scratched at his senses.

"Har. . .leth?" He heard something say. Furrowing his brows he tried to concentrate on the voice. "Ha. . .y?" Came the same voice, though it was broken as if bits of the word were missing.

More quickly now the objects and people started to come into view. Blinking furiously he tried to clear what was left of the colors, as the people still had a pulsing red spot under their left collar bone.

Slowly sitting up, he could make out who was in the room now. Snape, his dad, he reminded himself, was kneeling next to the couch with a worried look on his face. Albus was sitting in a chair in the corner with his hands steepled across his lap, he also had worry on his features. This confused him. Why would they be worried about _him_? He was a freak, a burden.

"What happened?" He asked grabbing his head in confusion.

"You were in a blood rage." Severus explained. "It's usually hard to remember what happens during them. So don't try too hard."

"You said that would happen if I didn't have blood for a while." Harry stated. "But I just had some."

"According to the healer, who was just here, your body needed the nutrients from the blood more than your brain."

"Can't I just eat food to do that?" Harry asked in confusion. He watched as Severus locked gazes with Albus.

"As you can't eat meat," Albus said still sitting in the chair. "You would benefit more from drinking blood than just eating vegetation.

"Oh. . .OK." He could feel the hunger still. It had lessened marginally but it was still there.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked, as though he was reading his mind.

"I'm fine." Harry said with a hard edge to it.

"Harry," Severus said softly while moving to sit on the couch beside his son. "I am your. . ._father _now." He said as if the word was foreign to him. "I'm here to take care of you. You do not need to take care of yourself anymore. Nor do you need to lie or deny to yourself, or me what you want or need."

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion. "Why should you care about me. I'm a freak." He said again, in a voice barely above a whisper.

If it wasn't for his vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard those words. "Harry, why do you think you're a freak?"

Harry looked around the room. He noticed Draco and his parents were standing behind the couch. Draco had a confused look on his face. For what Harry didn't know. Albus was leaning forward in the chair, as if he wanted to join the conversation, but also let Severus handle it at the same time.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Harry asked pleadingly, now looking at Severus.

"Severus," Albus said, standing from the chair now. "If he does not wish to talk about it, then we will not." The older man said. "I believe it is time we left. As tomorrow is September 1st. We have much planning to do."

"Alright." Severus said, not one to go against Albus' motives. No matter how pointless they seemed. "Lucius, thank you." Severus said sincerely. "I have one more thing to ask of you, though."

"Yes?"

"Would you see if he qualifies for a Barghest." Severus asked in a no-nonsense tone"

"I will do that." Lucius said in the same voice.

"Sev, you really think he needs a Barghest?" Draco asked in shock. Barghests were used to protect the vampires who could not protect themselves. As they were a noble race, not admitting to outsiders that they had the same mentality of mortals. Only more cunning and knowledgeable

"I do."

"What's a Barghest?" Harry asked confused, trying to follow the conversation.

"In lament terms it's a Hell Hound, Guardian of Vampires" Severus stated in lecture mode, looking at his son.

"Alright Severus, I'll file him for a Barghest." Lucius said as he watched Severus lift his son off the couch.

"What's a Barghest?" Harry asked in confusion as he watched the conversation like a tennis match.

"In lay mans terms it's a Hell Hound, Guardian of Vampires" He heard Severus say. _Those are real?_ He thought in shock.

_Yes. _Came the short reply

"Alright Severus, I'll file him for a Barghest." He heard the blond aristocrat say as he was hoisted to his feet, unannounced, by Severus and led to the fireplace where Albus was already throwing the powder in. He watched in a surprising sense of sadness as he was swept away in a flare of green.

Soon he too was swept away in a flare of green as he was sent through the floo with Severus still holding onto his arm. _Oh my God! _He yelled over and over as he clenched tighter to the older man's robes when the spinning became to much for him to bare. It was like being on a bad roller coaster.

Albus chuckled a he saw the two come out of the grate. Harry holding onto Severus for dear life, while the latter was holding back as if bracing Harry for the impact.


	10. 10

**Hogwarts, Severus' Rooms  
Summer, 1996**

Distant voices brought Harry from slumber. He could hear the clanging of dishes as he came more aware. Groggily opening his eyes and looking around and found he was the only one in the living room.

The noises were coming from behind the sliding doors to his left. Standing from the couch, he grabbed the white blanket and gingerly folded it into a square and laid it on the arm of the couch.

Slowly making his way toward the doors, he could now make out the voices. One was Albus and the other was Severus. By the sounds of it they were making a meal, and having great fun while doing it.

Silently opening the sliding door, a little, he peered around the corner. Now that he could see the two, he gathered they had _tried_ to make breakfast. Failed miserably, then started having a food fight. Why two grown men would have a food fight was beyond him.

Watching intently he noticed they were using their magic to avoid being hit. The kitchen had flour and mixed ingredients all over its walls and cupboards, while the two men had nothing on them.

He watched as Albus would throw a ball of flour and Severus would throw up his hand, causing the flour to fly back to its original thrower. Albus would then raise _his _hand and the flour ball would be sent crashing to the wall.

"_Do you guys need help cooking?" _Harry asked Severus.

* * *

"_Do you guys need help cooking?" _Came a small voice in his head. Sharply turning to the door he could see Harry peeking through the crack. As he was about to answer, a flour ball impacted with his face.

Bending over, Severus started coughing trying to dislodge the now pasty flour that had gotten in his mouth.

"Oh, Harry! Didn't see you there!" Albus said with a wide grin on his face.

"He's. . .Lying!" Severus said between coughs. "He knew. . .you. . .were there!" He added while supporting himself on the counter top.

"He probably did." Harry said as he opened the sliding door all the way and walked through to the flour filled kitchen. "Why were you two throwing flour?"

"We had tried to make breakfast. As the house elves are given the last two weeks of break off." Albus said simply, walking over to Severus to make sure he was alright.

"I assumed that much, but how did it lead to a _flour fight_?" Harry asked in amusement.

"We were-"

"_We_?!" Severus interjected in surprise. "It was _you _who felt the need to shove flour up my nose! And for _what_, might I add?!"

"Come now, Severus. You need to lighten up. Have some fun. Wouldn't you say that was fun?" Albus asked with his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Fun for you, maybe! I don't appreciate food shoved in my face!" He yelled adding a low growl.

"Severus, it's not that big of a deal." Albus interjected, his expression turning serious as he noticed Harry back into the wall out of the corner of his eye.

Severus gave a sigh of defeat. "I guess you're right. But warn me next time." He said with a slight smirk.

"Where would the fun be in _that_?" Albus asked with a chuckle.

"I could cook something for you guys." Harry said cheerily.

"I wasn't under the impression you knew how to cook, Harry" Severus said after giving a glare to Albus for his last comment.

"I've cooked for the Dursley's since I can remember. I think I can cook a simple breakfast for you guys." Harry answered nonchalantly.

"They made you cook for them too!?" Severus said in shock. "Those _lazy _ass holes! I bet they never lifted a finger around that house. I bet they made _you _do it all!" He added as he began pacing like a caged animal.

When Harry didn't say anything he yelled in frustration, flailing his arms as he did so.

Sighing in frustration, Severus looked down at his son. He looked so small and innocent as he looked at is feet. "Harry," Severus began as he walked up to his son. "I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated at something else." He said as he put his hands on the smaller boys shoulders.

Harry flinched slightly at the soft contact. He wasn't used to it. Touch meant pain. For some reason when he was at Hogwarts touch didn't mean pain. This confused him.

Slowly he looked up from the spot on the floor he was staring at. Oceanic eyes met onyx, and for a split second Harry felt safe as he locked eyes with his newly found dad. "OK." He said in a whisper.

"Now if you want to make breakfast, by all means, go ahead. Although, let me clean this mess up first." Severus said with a small smile as he gave his son's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Harry watched as Severus stood above him now. Almost like he was trying to look confident. Clapping his hands, Harry watched as the flour dissolved into thin air. Leaving through the top of the room in tiny white particles. Almost like a reverse blizzard.

"You know what I just realized?" Harry asked, causing Severus to jump as he was interrupted. Along with Albus laughing at the image.

"And what might that be?" Albus asked as Severus was now glaring at the flour stuck on the ceiling that had yet to disappear.

"You're a vampire." He said pointing to Severus, who was now paying attention to the conversation. "You're an elf, and I'm both. How are we going to agree on something to eat, if I make it?" He asked in confusion.

"He has a point, Severus" Albus said as he stroked his beard as if he was thinking.

"We could go to The Three Broomsticks." Severus suggested. "I'm sure we can find something there."

"Don't forget Harry is supposed to take it easy. And he needs to have blood every hour." Albus reminded. "I don't think going to The Three Broomsticks would be such a good idea."

The three stood in silence for a while as they thought over the dilemma.

"Is there some sort of wizard order in?" Harry asked.

"What's order in?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Order in is a muggle thing. Where they call a food place and they come and deliver the food to the people who are calling for it." The small boy explained.

Albus made a small humming noise as he thought about Harry's idea. "I think we could owl Madam Rosemerta and see if she could send us some food from The Three Broomsticks."

"That is agreeable." Severus said as he vanished the flour that had stuck in the ceiling.

"All right, my boys, lets be off to the great hall." Albus said cheerily clapping his hands as he motioned for the other two to follow.

"Why do we have to go to the great hall?" Harry asked as he followed Albus.

Severus made a noise of disgust as they walked out the entrance to his chambers. "Albus has this ridiculous rule. Everyone must eat in the great hall for all meals on September 1st."

"That is so the staff can have more time to announce any changes in their syllabus and allow the others to add input." Came the rehearsed reply.

"Some don't _need _others _input _as to what to do in their classes." Severus retorted back in a threatening manner. "I'd like to see one of those _dunderheads_ brew the potions I have. None the less _created_!"

"Dunderheads. . ." Harry said as he covered a giggle with his hand.

"You have a _problem _with the words I use?" Severus said as he swiftly turned to look at Harry.

"I-"

"Leave him be." Albus said, cutting his grandson off. "He gets defensive of his potions. Ah. Here we are" Albus added as they reached the great hall.

Harry could see all the teachers were seated at the head table. Still in the same order they were last year. Each eating various dishes.

"Ah. Great. Everyone's here!" Albus said with enthusiasm as the three reached the table.

Harry could feel most of the teachers giving him quizzical looks making him fell like disappearing.

"I would like to introduce to all of you, Severus' son and my grandson. Harisaleth Snape." Albus said as he motioned towards Harry with a smile on his face.

"_Oh, thank god!"_ Harry thought as he heard the new professor start to choke on his water goblet.

"Ah. Thank you, Brison." Albus said as if it was his cue "I'd also like to introduce the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Professor Brison Sage.

Albus, Severus and Harry took their seats as everyone said 'hi' to the two newcomers. Harry almost blurted out is disgust at having to sit next to the new professor. He was getting an uneasy feeling about the man, who kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Albus, I wasn't aware that you had any children." Minerva said as Albus pulled his chair in.

"Ah, common misconception, my dear. I actually have _two _children. . .or _had _two children." Albus said as he looked the Deputy Headmistress in the eye. "Harisaleth's mum died after he was born."

"Then why are we just learning of this now?" She asked, almost pursing her lips as if she were talking to a naughty first year.

All the other teachers watched the exchange between the two skeptically. They all knew the two older professors had a complicated friendship. Not sure if they were going to get married one day, then argue the entire day the next.

"I never knew you were married in the first place!" Minerva said jealously, her voice rising an octave.

"_Was._" Albus corrected her. "Was, married. She was murdered twenty years ago."

Severus looked up at the enchanted ceiling when he noticed the sun disappear. There were black rain clouds rolling over the sun, going back and forth. As if they were deciding whether to come or go.

"Harry!" Severus said in an unusually high voice as he warned his son, not caring if he used his "nickname."

"What?!" Harry asked in surprise, looking at Severus. "I'm not doing it!" He added when he noticed where Severus' attention was.

Severus turned to Albus, noticing he was still squabbling with Minerva.

"Professor!" Severus yelled, trying to gain the older teachers attention.

Both Minerva and Albus looked at Severus in shock. Their colleague would never usually raise his voice.

"What is it?" Minerva asked, pursing her lips at the younger man.

"Stop bombarding him with questions. If he wanted to tell you he would have by now!" Severus stated in his usually low and threatening tone.

Harry and Severus watched in shock as Minerva stood from her chair with a huff of indignation. And marched out of the hall, leaving her plate of food on the table.

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, under his glasses. Resting his elbows on the table.

The clouds above the ceiling began to drop rain. The drops falling onto the invisible surface of the roof, making it look as if the insiders were under water. A lone streak of lightning streaked across the sky, immediately followed by a hollow clap of thunder.

Harry slowly turned his head away from his grandfather as his head began to feel stuffy. As if someone had taken all the fluid out of his brain.

His vision began to cloud over with white haze. All the colors in the room seemed to blend into the haze, swirling around as if someone had blended them with a muggle mixer.

Severus could feel Albus' magic seeping into his mind, causing his vision to blur together. Looking over at Harry he could tell he wasn't fairing any better. He could see his son shaking his head and blinking rapidly as if to clear an unseen force.

Panic flared in his mind. He couldn't let himself be over come by the magic within the range of so many humans. He also had the problem of Harry. Who had never been exposed to this kind of situation.

Hurriedly he gabbed for Harry, blindly feeling for his arm. The magic was making his senses haywire.

As he felt his hand snake around Harry's bony wrist he stood swiftly form his spot, unaware that the chair was sent toppling to the floor.

He had to get them out of the range of the magic as soon as possible.

Heading towards what he guessed to be the stairs leading to the higher level of the head table, Severus was rewarded with his smarts as Harry and himself went crashing to the floor as he missed a step.

"_Shit!" _Severus said to himself, he had lost his grip on Harry.

Taking a chance, he grabbed for the black swirl that was in his vision. Sighing in relief as he recognized his son.

Swiftly picking him up, carrying him over his shoulder, Severus started to briskly walk out of the hall. Keeping his hand in front of him, in case he ran into a wall.

"_Whumms hauuuupn" _Severus heard in his head, not sure if it was exactly what Harry said or if his muddled mind was receiving it as that.

* * *

Fillius jumped in surprise as he heard the bang of a chair hitting the floor. Looking over to the source of the noise he could see Severus grabbing at his newly introduced son, with his eyes squinted as if he couldn't see. His son wasn't faring any better. In fact he seemed to be doing worse.

He watched Severus practically drag is son out of the chair, gasping as they fell down the stairs.

He knew what was happening. Albus would warned the staff, on a need to know basis, that Severus was a vampire. That would mean his son was as well.

They were reacting to Albus' magic.

"Everyone leave the hall through the side entrance!" He instructed as he climbed onto his chair to get a better height.

"Why?" Brison asked as he stood from his spot.

"No time to explain, go!" Fillius said as adrenalin coursed through his body. "Hagrid go stop them!" He added pointing to the two vampires huddled on the floor in the entrance of the Hall.

Fillius ushered everyone out of the Hall. Reminding the others _why _he was labeled dueling champion.

"What about Albus!?" Poppy screeched, looking back, as she realized what was happening.

"He can handle himself! GO!"

As soon as all the rest of the staff had exited the side of the hall, Fillius swiftly walked to where Hagrid was kneeling.

He could see Severus was now holding his son cradled to his chest as he crouched in a defensive position. His son was holding on to the older vampire, with his head in Severus' robes.

Fillius guessed the younger could feel the half giants presence. The same reason Severus was defending his son.

"All the human staff are out of the vicinity, except for Albus. Although he can handle himself, if need be." Fillius said to his taller colleague. He watched as Severus' coal black eyes landed on him, hearing his voice. "What is Albus feeling, for Severus to be effected." Fillius asked aloud.

Hagrid and Fillius had little else to wonder before blue-gray mist started forming and swirling around the two vampires.

They could feel a gust spreading throughout the room. Swirling the mist further about the room. As the wind picked up the two teachers could hardly see the two in the pale colored mist.

Slowly the mist started to dissipate, allowing the teachers to see properly. Only, the two vampires were no where to be seen.


	11. 11

**Hogwarts, Great Hall  
Summer. 1996**

Albus was startled out of his revere as someone shook his shoulder. Looking over he saw it was Fillius who had done it.

"Oh," He said as he noticed everyone was out of the hall.

"You might want to find Severus and your grandson. They reacted badly." The shorter professor said in a soft voice.

"Alright," Albus said as he stood from his chair. "Give the staff my apologies." He added as he walked out of the hall at a swift pace.

Before he knew it, Albus was yelling the password to Severus' Chambers. Running through the rooms searching for the missing vampires. "Where did you take him, Harry?" Albus asked himself out loud.

"_Harry always liked the Quidditch Pitch" _He recalled Ron had said to him. "_If we were going to have a service, he would have wanted it there"_

That was it! That was where he had taken Severus and himself.

Barely getting the rest of the thoughts out, Albus ran out of the chambers and on his way to the Quidditch Pitch.

He was sure if he ran into any other staff member they would be shocked he could run so fast. As he was supposed to be 159. Or at least look it. He didn't tell the population he was in fact 169. Though, that would bring up questions as to why he was living so long. As normally wizards didn't live passed the age of 165.

Opening the front wooden doors, Albus wasted no time in running to the pitch

As he ran around one of the stand pillars he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

There they were. In the middle of the grassy field.

Walking closer to the two, he could see Severus was holding Harry against his chest. Stroking the younger boys hair in a calming manner. "Severus?" Albus asked hesitantly. Not sure the older vampire was aware of his surroundings yet.

He was relieved, though, when Severus' rain cloud colored eyes met his.

"You can thank Hagrid for us being out here, as he scared Harry shittless." Severus said as he stood from the damp grass. Making sure Harry was securely resting on his hip, as if he was an infant.

The two walked up to the school in relative silence. Albus looking at the tear stained cheeks of his grandson.

Before they realized, they were outside Severus' Chambers. With a sleeping teen in the Chamber owners arms.

"Why don't we let him rest." Severus stated as he lay the teen on the couch.

"We still need to discuss what we are going to do about his schooling." Albus said to Severus.

"We can discuss that with him when he is awake." Severus stated.

"We must wake him anyways. He's been up for an hour." Albus interjected.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." Severus admitted. "When he is awake he's always skittish of his surroundings." He added as he say on the edge of the couch.

"_Harry." _Severus said in their minds.

"_What?" _Harry asked.

Severus could see Harry's body flinch as if expecting his irate reply to cause anger.

"_Harry, you need to get up."_

"_So comfortable, though." _Harry said in a soft voice.

Severus bent down and rubbed Harry's shoulder. Giving it a slight shake.

Harry sat up faster than both men could register.

Looking around with wide eyes, Harry tried to remember what had woken him. Visions of his Uncle waking him flashing through his mind. Looking around he became confused. Not remembering how he fell asleep.

The last thing he could remember was sitting at the head table, then a sort of fog enveloped his senses.

"Harry?" Severus asked as he looked over at his son.

Licking his lips, Harry tried to respond. Only to make a small hissing-squeak like noise. Clearing his throat he tried again. "How did we get down here?" He asked his voice cracking in dryness.

"You don't remember?" Albus asked from his spot at the side of the couches arm.

"There was. . .A big. . .Shadow?" Harry said unsure. "It was big." He repeated. "I was. . .afraid. . .of it." He added in a low voice, looking down at his hands in shame.

"That would have been Hagrid." Severus said as he placed a reassuring hand on his sons fidgeting hands.

"Why would I be afraid of Hagrid?" Harry asked in confusion, now looking at Severus.

"Giants have a sent that words off vampires. Sometimes causing a younger vampire to, shall I say, fight or flight. Choosing flight.

"So I can't go around Hagrid anymore?" Harry asked, put out.

"You can go around him, you will just have a felling of fright around him." Severus explained, now rubbing Harry's still restless hands.

"Is that why you two are on the opposite ends of the table?" Harry asked.

"That would be my doing." Albus said, breaking his silence.

Harry glanced up at his grandfather. Having forgotten he was there. "That was a good idea, then." He said simply.

No one talked for a while. Harry sitting with Severus on the couch as the latter continued to rub his hands in a calming matter.

"Harry." Albus said, gaining both vampires attention. "We need to discuss what you will be doing during the school year and what to do about school."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"What _we _mean is," Severus started, having to swallow as he didn't know what to say.

"How would you like to start over completely?" Albus asked, not waiting for Severus.

"How?"

"You could start over as a first year. Leave all traces of Harry Potter behind."

Severus and Albus looked on as Harry thought over the offer. All along Severus hearing and answering as best he could.

"What about another option?" Harry asked, having come to an agreement with Severus.

"What do you propose?" Albus asked, a little surprised.

"I could learn magic privately from you two. And spend the school year studying and learning Elvin and Vampiric. . .What is it called?" Harry asked, trailing off. "When a pure blood brings their child up in their social standing having them learn political, social and all that stuff?"

"You want to do that?" Albus asked in total shock.

Harry gave a nod of his head. Confused as to why Albus was shocked.

"I think it would be beneficial for him to catch up on important habits and tendencies that he has missed." Severus said, locking gazes with Albus. "Although it would be like learning a second language to him. So It may be harder"

"Have you two been conversing without me?" Albus asked with a slight grin showing his amusement.

Harry and Severus looked at each other bashfully.

"If that is what you want to do, it would be an honor to teach you all I know." Albus said.

"Would I still have to be sorted into a house?"

"I would say yes, but since you're not going to be a student. . ." Albus said, trailing off.

"He could be a student after he has had time to deal with what has happened." Severus suggested.

"You mean with the Dursley's don't you?" Harry asked. Not knowing why Severus thought it was a big deal. "Why do you always bring that up?" He asked while tilting his head and clenching his fists. "Its nothing to get bent out of shape about."

"Harry." Severus and Albus said at the same time.

"Abuse on a vampire, especially a youngling is the most punishable crime to date." Severus said in a serious tone.

"As is it in my realm." Albus said, his voice taking on a harsh tone.

"That's just it, though!" Harry yelled exasperated. "It wasn't." Harry stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat. "A-ab-buse." The word made him feel unclean. Like it was a taboo.

"Harry! Why can't you see what they did was wrong?" Severus asked. Running his hands through his hair. Trying desperately not to pull at it in frustration.

"Because it _wasn't_!" Harry retorted as he stood from the couch, as to not be cornered by the two.

"What makes you believe that?" Albus asked, he too standing from the couch now.

"I deserved it! It was all punishments for not being good enough! Not earning their love!" By now he was yelling at the top of his lungs. Painstakingly flailing his arms as he did so. "If I didn't finish my list, then I wouldn't eat for the day! If I burned the food, I'd be in the cupboard for a week! If I passed out while doing the list, I'd get the belt! And when _I _got Uncle Vernon fired _I _deserved what _I_ got!"

"Oh god, no. . .No. No. No." Severus said as he received images of all of the events taking place. The last one making him wish he could turn back time.

Before he could say anything more, Harry was running out of the room and out passed the portrait.

Albus looked over at Severus, confused as to what had just happened. "What is it?" He watched Severus as he struggled to say what was bothering him.

"That fucking _bastard_ raped him!" Severus yelled in anger and frustration.


	12. 12

**Hogwarts, Severus' Rooms  
Summer, 1996**

"What?!" Albus asked in shock and outrage.

"We have to go find him!"

"We wont do any good to him if we are emotionally distraught." Albus said, trying to battle his emotions. He hadn't had this much turmoil with his emotions since Lily died.

Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him, not noticing it was faster than anyone should be able to run.

He had tears running down his cheeks as he fought to hold in his frustration. Why couldn't they understand? He deserved everything he got! He didn't even deserve a family. Especially one as nice as Severus and Albus.

"_Harry, you do deserve a family. You deserve that and more." _He heard Severus say across their link. Causing him to miss a step and fall to the ground in surprise. Flailing his arms out in front of him, he braced himself for the impact

It never came.

Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find he was floating half a foot above the ground. Looking around he found he wasn't the only one in the hall. To his left was his old head of house, looking at him with wide eyes.

Looking closer he could see she didn't have her wand out. How had he been stopped, then?

"Erm. . .Hi." Harry said shyly, as he moved his hands about. Trying to make himself move back to the stone below him.

"Hello." Minerva said, sounding surprised.

"You didn't happen to do this, did you?" He asked, now pushing on the floor to see if that helped.

"I'm sorry, no. It wasn't me." She said as she walked over to him. "At first I thought you were Severus. As he likes to dash through the halls like that." She explained.

"Dash through the halls?" He asked in confusion.

"Run as fast as he can through the castle." She explained. "Makes him look like a big black blur." She added with a smile.

"Is that what I looked like?" He asked surprised.

"Yes."

"I hadn't noticed I was going so fast."

"Would you like some help getting up?" Minerva asked after a brief pause.

Before he could answer, Severus and Albus came jogging down the hall. With the former running behind the latter.

"You tripped, did you?" Severus asked in amusement.

"I already _told _you I did." Harry retorted with a little to much anger.

"Harry." Albus warned.

"Sorry." Harry said as he averted the two newcomers gazes.

"Ah. Minerva. What lucky timing!" Albus said with a cheery smile.

"Lucky timing for what, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I have been meaning to ask you who you chose for prefects in your house." Albus explained as he lead her to the other side of the hall, and kept walking around the corner.

"That was a distraction. Wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"I believe it was." Severus said as he crouched next to Harry. "We're not done talking." He added.

Harry's lower lip quivered and his nostrils faired in emotion. "Yes, we are."

"Don't take that tone with me, young man!" Severus scolded. Frustrated when Harry averted his gaze again.

"You know what your uncle did to you, don't you?" He asked, watching as Harry clenched his teeth together. "You do. Yet you wont admit it? You're giving _him _the satisfaction of control!" Severus added in frustration.

"I am not!" Harry yelled back.

"Then say it! _Rape_!" By now Severus and Harry were both yelling. The portraits on the wall all watching in avid silence.

Harry covered his ears with his hands and began shaking his head. "NO!"

"Rape!" Severus repeated as he grabbed one of Harry's hands, and pulled it away from his ear. "He raped you!"

Harry grabbed on to Severus' robes and pulled himself onto his dad's lap. Crying like he had never cried before. "Why d-did he do I-it?!" Harry yelled through his sobs, holding onto Severus as if he might leave him. "He t-took I-it from me! H-he took t-the only th-thing th-th-that was mine t-to give!"

"Shh. . .I'm here for you." Severus said as he stroked his sons long silky hair.

"Don't l-leave." Harry said as he tried to catch his breath through the sobs.

"Never." Severus said as he hugged Harry closer to him.

Standing from the stone tiles, as to head back to his chambers. Severus was startled as Harry began to cry harder. Holding on to him for dear life! "_You're ok now. I've got you."_ Severus said through his mind as he hoisted him on his hip, as he did before, with Harry clinging to his neck.

"We have to get you ready for the feast. Which is in a few hours." Severus said as he walked the two down to the dungeons.

"_I love you. I don't deserve you."_ Harry admitted shyly.

"_Oh, Harry. I love you too. You do deserve me, and Albus." _Severus said as he laid a kiss on top of his sons head, which was leaning against his neck.

By the time Severus reached the dungeons Harry was drifting in and out of sleep. Having had enough excitement for his body to handle for the day. Albus was right, Harry was tiring easily. It seemed all he did was sleep.

Quietly saying the password to his chambers, Severus slipped inside before the portrait could shut on him. As he entered the living room, Harry's temporary room, he was shocked to find Albus already sitting on one of the recliners looking up at the ceiling with his hands in his lap.

"Come in, why don't you? Take a seat, I don't mind." Severus said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Why, thank you. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Albus said with a slight smile playing on his lips as he looked at the two newcomers.

Severus next laid Harry on the couch. "Watch him while I go get his concoction." He said as he covered Harry with the blanket that was draped over the couch.

Albus moved to sit on the edge of the couch. Stroking Harry's long silk-like hair. Albus smiled as he felt his grandson lean into the touch as he had a small smile on his face

"Here we are, Albus." Severus said as he softly closed the door to his potions lab and walked up to the back of the couch.

"Thank you, Severus." Albus said as he accepted the red colored concoction. "Harry." Albus said softly, trying to coarse the young one awake

Harry sighed in response to his grandfather.

"Harry, you must wake up now." Albus tried again, before looking at Severus. Who was leaning over the back of the couch, watching the entire process.

Albus continued stroking the teens hair until he could see his eyes start to flutter, slowly opening.

Looking around, Harry assessed his surroundings. Sighing as he recognized where he was.

Harry slowly sat up from his previous position. Feeling his eyes, as they felt sore and puffy. Reminding him of the conversation that had taken place between him and Severus.

"What time is it?" Severus asked as Albus handed Harry his drink, who looked shyly at it.

"We have four hours till we have to get ready for the feast. And five hours before the students arrive." Albus explained. "But, I have ea few errands to run before the feast, so the two of you will be on your own for a while."

Severus locked gazes with Albus. Giving him a knowing look.

"I must be off now, however. Harry, drink that." He added as he noted Harry still had the drink in his lap.

"Bye Albus." Severus said as the older professor headed for the door.

"Good bye." Harry said in a hurry. "Grandpa." He added in a lower tone. Albus looking back with a smile, the only indication he heard it.

* * *

Albus walked down the street of Privet Drive. Observing the houses as he went.

As he came upon number four he could feel is emotions running rampant.

Knocking on the door, he spared a brush of his muggle clothes. Making sure he looked presentable.

Loud thundering could be heard, as if someone were running down the stairs. Not long after they had stopped, the door was opened to reveal a tall, muscularly built teen with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You must be Dudley." Albus said softly. Trying to keep his voice indifferent.

"Yea." Dudley said, putting his hand on the door as to block Albus' entrance. "And you would be?"

Albus' eyes narrowed in anger. Had this child no respect? Surely Petunia would have taught _that _much to her son. As to much had been forced and drilled into her _nephew_. "I am here to talk with your mother and father about an important matter. If I may would you allow me entrance?"

Albus watched as his grandson looked at him quizzically, before halfway closing the door and yelling to who he guessed was Vernon and Petunia.

He could hear distant voices yelling back before Dudley opened the door again. "I guess you can come in." He said in an uncaring manner.

Albus was led to the living room where Vernon and Petunia were sitting watching the T.V.

Vernon looked up as he turned the T.V. off via the remote. "Can we help you?" Vernon asked, now having his interest spiked as he saw how elegantly dressed the man before him was.

Albus didn't say anything as he watched Petunia talk to her son with her back to him.

"Sir?" Vernon repeated.

"Petunia." Albus said, ignoring Vernon.

Petunia turned around, ready to vex whoever had interrupted her. Only to inhale in shock.

"I am here to inform you, as of now all your rights and privileges of Dudley have been revoked, He is now in my care. Whe-"

"I say, sir! You can not just walk in here and say such ludicrous things. What right have you to take our son away?!"

"Where he will be properly educated about his heritage!" Albus continued as if nothing had transpired.

"U-under which Act?" Petunia asked nervously, knowing full well which Act he was talking about.

"Act 16, Section 2B. '_Any willful harm put upon a charge in ones care will result in all underage parties to be given to their next immediate family member.' _Albus said as he recited the Act.

"Nonsense! You can not barge in here and take my son! _Again_, what right have you?!" Vernon yelled through ragged gasps of air as his body filled with rage.

"Vernon, he has every right to claim Dudley. H-he's right. The Act allows him claim to his Grandson." Petunia said as she started holding back tears that were threatening to fall.


	13. 13

**Few Blocks Away From Privet Drive  
Summer, 1996**

"Where are we going?" Dudley asked as he followed his newly introduced grandfather. "Why can't I stay with my mum and dad?"

"Did you know they had poisoned Harry before he left your residence?" Albus asked as he stopped abruptly in the entrance of an ally.

Albus looked Dudley in the eyes as the younger refused to answer. "We are going to fix that attitude of yours _and _how you treat your cousin."

"What about it?" Dudley asked smugly.

Neither Dudley nor Albus could believe what happened next. As Albus swung his hand across Dudley's cheek. Causing a smack sound to reverberate through the ally.

"Y-you hit m-me." Dudley said through surprised sobs.

"Just be glad _I _came to get you and not Harry's father." Albus said as he tried to bottle his outlandish rage. "Now, moving on, could you hold onto my arm. We are going to be leaving here."

"Why would I have to grab your arm?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you. Although to do this safely you need to be holding on to me."

"Alright." Dudley said as he stepped closer to Albus, and grabbed onto his right arm.

Before Dudley could ask what they were going to do, a swift wind picked up. Blowing the leaves and sand around them, as if the wind were only encircling them.

As fast as the wind had come, making it impossible to see passed the inside of the tunnel, it had started to dissipate.

Dudley was shocked to find they were now in an octagonal office with lots of little silver instruments he didn't even want to guess what they did. Looking around he could see portraits hanging on the wall. All with name plates engraved in silver.

"Did you just magic us here?" Dudley asked in interest and shock.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did." Albus said with a smile.

"Are you really my grandpa? I thought I was a. . .muggle. As Harry calls it."

"You are actually half mortal muggle human and half Elfin Royal." Albus said simply.

"This has to be a dream." Dudley said as he pinched his arm. "I-I can't b-be a _f-freak_." He said as he gasped for air.

"Dudley you're not a freak. That's your father talking. And I dear say your mother too."

"But, I can't. . ." Dudley said as he looked at the floor. "Do I have magic then?" He asked, now looking up at Albus.

"Yes, and no. Your mother put a spell on you so you wouldn't show your Elfin heritage."

"What?" Dudley asked in shock. "My mum knows I have magic?"

"Dudley, your mom is a pure blooded elf herself. She has magic too."

"Then why did she hate Harry?" Dudley asked softly.

"That I do not know. It could have been that his magic was not bound. As it has to be done on the first new moon of the child's life."

"And she did that to me?" Dudley asked in shock.

"Yes." Albus said as he nodded his head.

"Can you reverse it?" Dudley asked, his hopes rising in anticipation.

"I can." Albus said, watching as Dudley's face lit. "However, you will have to earn tour magic. I do not want you running rampant and using it for _anything_ you see fit. As in bullying others."

"What?!" Dudley yelled in outrage. "Why do I have to earn my magic? It's obviously _mine_. Why can't I have it?" His face now turning a distinct shade of red. Reminding Albus of Vernon.

"That is exactly my point." Albus said. "Do you want to turn out like your father? Going to jail for not being able to control his prejudices and anger?"

"What do you mean going to jail?" Dudley asked in shock. "Why is he going to jail?"

"Do you _know _what he has done to your cousin?!" Albus asked as his voice raised a few octaves in anger.

"All I know is he would take Harry up to the room, and wouldn't come back down for an hour!" The younger boy yelled in frustration. "I don't know what he'd do. Only telling me to go back to my room, and that everything was fine!You don't want to cross someone like him. I've seen him shoving mum around too!"

"What?" Albus asked in shock. "We have to talk about this in more detail _after_ I have filed for a hearing for your father. Right now I'm going to take you down to one of my colleagues as I go file the papers." Albus said as he motioned for Dudley to follow him down the spiral staircase.

"Wait!" Dudley said in a hurry. "Do I not look like this?" He asked after Albus looked back at him from his spot on the top stair.

"I suspect not. The bind Petunia put on you also bound your true looks."

"Are you able to take it off?"

Albus looked at Dudley for a minute. Seeming to think over what answer he would give his grandson. "As the Patriarch of the family I have say over what happens and what doesn't. So in other words I can undo what your mother has done. Since it was not approved by myself."

"So that's a yes?" Dudley asked, perplexed at the round about way Albus talked.

"Yes. It is." Albus said with a small chuckle.

"Could. . .Could you do it now?" The younger boy asked hesitantly.

Sighing, Albus nodded his head. "Se indeparteaza stralucirea angaja."Albus said as he waved his hand in front of Dudley's face.

Watching as his grandson's features became more agile, and his ears grew to a fine point, Albus couldn't help but be proud of the way Dudley took after his grandmother's looks.

Dudley reached up and felt his ears, having to push aside his peroxide colored hair that had grown three times longer.

"Wont people notice these?" He asked his smiling grandfather.

"Yes. They will." Albus said as he headed down the spiral staircase again. This time making sure Dudley was following.

"Won't that be a problem?"

"As far as people know, I have adopted two elves who were orphaned. And have now had children." Albus explained.

"Why would you have to lie about that, though?" Dudley asked as he ran to catch up to his grandfather.

"As far as the population knows, I am a mortal human wizard." Albus said as he led Dudley up a flight of moving staircases. "And I want it to stay that way as long as possible."

"Why?" Dudley asked as he tripped on the top stair as it moved into its new place.

"Careful!" Albus said as he reached out to steady Dudley. "It is easier to pretend to be a wizard while I have an entire Elvin Underground after my family."

"You mean there's someone hunting us?" Dudley asked, his eyes doing a good impression of a deer in the headlights.

"Kind of. Sort of. It's more like they want me to yield my monarchy as the power and allow them to use a diplomacy."

"Why would that matter?" Dudley asked. Again shocked.

"The Eastern Lands, the one I am ruling over now, is the only land left that has yielded to the populations demands. I am not giving in without a fight. My family has been ruling the Eastern lands for over 500 centuries."

Neither of the two talked for a few corridors. Dudley, not knowing how to respond to the information.

"Here we are!" Albus said in enthusiasm.

Looking at the door they had arrived at, Dudley read the gold title on the door. _F. Flitwick._

Albus knocked on the door. Smiling as he heard a loud yell of someone dismissing something or someone rather forcefully.

As the door opened, the Headmaster could not hold back the laugh that he erupted. "I take it Fawkes was hovering again!?" He said in amusement, as he noted the red and gold feathers in the shorter professors graying hair.

"I know for a _fact_ you choose one professor a month to have him bombard!" Fillius said with a bemused smirk as he plucked the feathers out of his hair. "Who have you got here?" He asked. Now looking at Dudley. "He's a striking lad." He added before he could stop himself.

"Fillius, I would like t-to introduce y-you-" Albus began, having to stop and brace himself on the door of Fillius' office as he was laughing so hard. "Dudley, my g-grand-son." He added as he caught his breath.

"You have these Grandsons coming out of the woodwork!" Fillius exclaimed.

"These are the only two I know of."

"So what brings you two down here? When I'm sure your youngest needs some attention."

"I was wondering if you would be able to keep Dudley company while I go run an errand. He can not go with Severus, as I'm sure he would seriously harm Dudley if he saw him." Albus said with a serious face.

"Ah. Yes. The protective instincts of a Father Vampire." Fillius said with a frown. "I can understand that. Yes I will 'keep Dudley company' as you say.

"Alright! Thank you Fillius! I must be off now, though! I have to meet Lucius about an important matter. Dudley, you'll be fine with Fillius. Just stay out of the dungeons."

"I hope it goes well, Albus. Tell Lucius I send my greetings." Fillius said as Albus dashed down the hall toward the front gates.


	14. 14

**Hogwatrs, Severus' Fitting Room  
Summer, 1996**

"What errand do you think Albus went on?" Harry asked Severus as they were getting ready to go down to the feast with the other teachers.

"I don't know." Severus lied as he buttoned his black robes. The same style he wore every day, with the white cuffs at the end of the arm length sleeves and neck.

"Oh." Harry said as he slipped on the new dress robe Lucius had given him. It was actually an old one of Draco's from when he was 8. Which only made Harry feel worse, as he had been taller _before_ Albus had taken the charm off.

Now he looked that age of an 8 or 9 year old human which was, about, the age of a 9 or 10 year old vampire.

Harry sighed as he looked himself over in the full length mirror. "I like how this looks." Harry said as he brushed the front of the dark green robe with his pale hands.

"Lucius thought you would like it." Severus explained. "He thought it would bring out your, I quote, '_beautiful eyes_'.

"Tell him thanks, for me."

"Your welcome."

Harry jumped at the new voice. Whipping his figure around as fast as he possibly could.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Harry asked, his voice taking an unusual high pitch.

"Relax, Harry." Severus said as he noticed the large crack spreading through the mirror, which had held his son's interest a moment before.

"I couldn't _not_ see my cousin off to his first day of school." Lucius said with a playful smile. "Well, technically anyway."

"Cousin?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You haven't told him?" Lucius asked Severus in shock.

"It has not come up, until now."

"Severus and I are first cousins by birth."

"Really?" Harry asked. Having now become more confused. "What does that make. . .dad. . .in the royal line?"

"I am a Prince, and a Duke in the Vampire World." Severus explained with a proud expression.

"Whoa. So that means I have nothing but Royal blood from both you and mum." Harry said as he looked at a spot on the wall behind Lucius.

"It would seem so. Although, don't tell Albus. He doesn't know I am related to Lucius" Severus said. "Now, why don't you go put your hair up in a clasp. I need to talk to Lucius for a second."

"Alright. Is everything OK?" Harry asked as he looked at his dad.

"Yes, you have no need to worry." Severus said as he shooed Harry out of the room and toward the bathroom.

"Albus came to contact you, did he not?" Severus said after making sure Harry was out of ear shot, and he had shut the door.

"Yes. The trial is scheduled for this coming Sunday." Lucius said as he fished out a file that was in his robes.

"Sunday?" Severus said in shock as he accepted the file. "That's the day after tomorrow!" Now reading through the official document that announced the date of the trial and which parties were to be present.

"Albus said he wishes Petunia to be removed from Vernon Dursley's care before the trail." Lucius said with a grim expression. "He has already removed his other grandson, under an act that is similar to 1,6A"

"I don't want that _degenerate _going _anywhere_ near my son!" Severus said as he stabbed his finger in the air, letting out a low growl after the last word.

"Albus thought you would feel as such. He has him staying with Fillius Flitwick as of now. Until he can find a house to put him in."

"You mean he's going to be attending school!?" Severus asked in outrage.

"Severus, what have you against the boy?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"He's just as bad as _Dursley!_" Severus yelled.

"How so?"

"He fucking _strangled _Harry!" Severus yelled as he clenched his teeth.

"He's underage secondary according to the Elvin terms, along with in our terms!"

"That's what pisses me-"

"_Are you two OK? I hear yelling. . .And, I've been standing in the bathroom for a while." _Harry asked Severus tentatively.

"He can hear us." Severus said in explanation to Lucius' questioning look.

"_We are alright. Give us one more minute, then we'll be done."_

"_Alright. . ." _Harry replied. His reply wavering a little.

"I'll try to talk him into going. He doesn't know we are doing this. Frankly he should never know, if I had my way with it."

"Severus, we _need_ his testimony for the record. Otherwise there _is _no trial. You know that."

"Well, excuse me! It slipped my mind!"

"Severus," Lucius said with a small sigh. Walking up to his younger cousin and plucking the folder out of his hands. "I know it is, and will continue to be, hard raising Harry. As his mother isn't here. And it is you, the father, raising him."

"Alright, I'll talk to him. Even if we have to use a Matrix Penseive, he'll be there." Severus said.

"You should probably get going. I have held you up longer than needed, and the Sorting is bound to start soon."

"It's only 5:30! The sorting doesn't start for another 30 minutes."

Lucius looked at Severus for a few seconds, before waving his folder free hand in the air.

Both vampires watched as mist formed in a whirlwind of gold and silver. Forming the tell tale shape of numbers. _6:02_

Severus' eyebrows rose in surprise. "We're late" He said. "I've never been late for the Sorting. _Ever_."

"If you don't mind, I will walk with you to the Great Hall." Lucius said as he exited the room, Severus following suit.

"Harry." Severus said to the boy in the other room. "We are leaving now."

"Alright!" Came the reply, muffled by the distance.

After hearing the toilet flush and the running of water. Severus and Lucius both watched as Harry came out of the bathroom. With his hair, now waist length, in a silver snake coil clasp.

"Don't you look the part of the perfect Slytherin." Lucius said with a smile.

"Th-thanks." Harry said, averting Lucius' gaze as he blushed into his robe. He did not see the proud smile Lucius gave Severus, nor the one Severus returned.

"We should be off, now." Severus said to the two as he lead the way out of the chambers and up to the teachers entrance. Neither of the three spoke as they walked. Harry having to jog to keep up with the two adult vampire's gates.

As the three approached the oak door leading to the great hall, Lucius bid them farewell. Walking back out the front double doors before vanishing in a flash of black light.

"Are you OK?" Severus asked his son. He could see Harry was shaking with emotion. "We don't have to do this."

"Please." Harry said as he looked at the door. "Just open the door." He added, his voice hinted with the courage his body lacked.

Severus slowly grasped the metal latch, pulling it as he held his breath.

The two walked into the great hall, and were assaulted by utter silence. All eyes on them.

"Ah! There is our elusive potions master!" Albus spoke across the hall with a merry twinkle in his sky blue eyes.

Looking around the hall, Harry noticed they had walked in at the very end of the sorting. Quickly focusing back on Severus, he ran to catch up with him. Grasping his robes and arm as he tried to make himself unnoticeable.

Severus, noticing this, grabbed Harry by the arms and hoisted him into his arms. Carrying him the rest of the way to the teachers table, as Harry buried his face in his robes.

As they reached the table, Severus glanced the other side of the table. He let a low growl in his throat as he saw what he presumed was Dudley. Forcing himself to keep calm, he set Harry in the empty seat next to his usual. He glanced down at the small child, who looked even smaller as he kept a hold on his robes. "Harry, you can let go now." Severus said with amusement in his voice as he pried the small hands out of their tight grip.

"Sorry." Harry said as he swiftly drew his hands back.

"There is no need to be." Severus said before he heard a distinguished clearing of a throat. Glancing up he noticed many of the students were looking at him with jaws open in disbelief. Glancing in Albus' direction, Severus gave him an apologetic look before seating himself.

As soon as Severus was seated, Albus stood to address the Great Hall. "Welcome, welcome, to a new school year. As one year has moved on, another has joined to take its place! But, alas, there is one student who moved on before his time." Albus said as he hung his head. "During the summer holidays Harry Potter passed away due to injuries he had sustained in the beginning of the vacation." Albus glanced at Harry, noticing he was looking in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Most likely Ron and Hermione.

"I would like for all of us to take a moment of silence to respect the loss of someone so special to our hearts." Albus said as he clasped his fingers and hung his head, everyone else following suit

"_Look," _Harry said as he glanced across the hall. "_The Slytherins are following!" _He said to Severus in amazement.

"_You didn't think them totally heartless did you?"_ Severus answered.

Before Harry could answer Albus was addressing the Hall again. "On a brighter note," He said with a sigh. "I am pleased to introduce to you all my two grandchildren! Dudley Dumbledore and Harisaleth Snape." He said as he waved his hand to each in turn. "And I am also pleased to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Brison Sage"

The students applauded over their whisperings. _They look like elves!_ Harry heard some whispering. _Snape has a son!?_ Others would exclaim.

"Now for the moment all of you have looked forward to! As the muggles say, Bone apatite." Albus yelled joyfully while waving his hands, making the food appear on all of the tables.

Harry jumped, leaning back in the chair, as he saw the food materialize in front of him. He watched as Severus shook out his cloth napkin and placed it on his lap. Slowly Harry mimicked him, not wanting to feel out of place.

Without missing a beat, Severus grabbed the mashed potato bowl and spooned a heaping full onto Harry's plate. Swiftly followed by boiled carrots and corn. "Eat as much as you can" He said as he began to fill his plate with the red meat suspiciously placed right in front of his seat.

Slowly Harry ate his meal. Inwardly Harry was conflicted. Uncle Vernon said food was a luxury not fit for freaks. He was a freak. Why would Severus want him to eat as much as he could, if he knew he was a freak?

Back when he was Harry Potter, he learned a spell that would force the food to disappear as he pretended to eat.

Forcing himself to eat every forkful, he felt his stomach expanding and filling fit to burst. Feeling the urge to vomit, he set his fork down and held his stomach. Trying to settle its raging.

Suddenly he felt his eyes drooping, as his mind began to wonder. He could feel himself falling asleep. He glanced at Severus. Briefly imagining himself snuggling into the mans lap, before his head rested on his chest and he gave in to sleep.

He did not wake when Severus grabbed him out of the chair, and walked down to the dungeons after the feast. Nor did he wake when he was tucked into the older vampires bed.

Severus watched his son sleep. Smiling as he curled into a little ball under the thick quilt.


	15. 15

**Court of The Royals  
****September 3rd, 1996**

As Severus, Harry, and Albus arrived at the gates of The Court of The Royals. All three could not help the feeling of dread coursing through their veins.

The days leading to this Sunday morning were filled with much anxiety and mood swings from Harry. So much so that Severus was wondering if it was possible for a 16 year old to struggle through the terrible twos. Knowing Harry, though, it probably was.

Slowly, Albus turned the latch on the door and pulled. Not fazed by the creaking noise the old wood made.

The three walked through the door and were greeted by silence. Standing in the middle of the room were none other than Lucius Malfoy and his wife and son.

"Wow, Luc. What'd you do to get the atrium all to yourself?" Severus said with a sly smirk on his face.

"You know very _well _what I had to do!" Lucius said in a playful tone.

"Not that it isn't entertaining to see you two play speech games with each other, Lucius would you mind showing us where we will be going?" Albus said as he glanced Lucius in the eyes.

"Ah, yes." Lucius said while moving his cane from one hand to the other. "Draco will be accompanying Harry in a separate room until he is needed. Severus I believe you have the memories to put into the pensieve."

"I do." Severus said in a smooth voice. As if this was the most normal thing to be talking about.

"Alright." Lucius said as he turned to face a two door archway that was across the room. "Let us precede"

"You can follow me Harry." Draco said as he offerd his hand to the smaller teen, who gladdly accepted the gesture.

As he grasped the blonds hand, Harry felt a jolt of energy spread through his hand to his body. Making him feel more safe than he'd ever felt before. Surprisingly before he could relish in the feeling it was taken away.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw a Draco staring at him in shock. "Dad!" Draco yelled across the room.

Looking around Harry tried to figure out what he had done wrong. Why couldn't the nice feeling come back? Why would Draco not like the nice feeling? Did he not want him?

Surprisingly, Harry could feel the prickle of tears coming to his eyes. Quickly swallowing the feeling in his throat, he began to focus on his breathing. Which was becoming hard for him to do.

* * *

"Dad!" Draco yelled across the room.

"What?" He heard his dad yell back.

"Harry's my mate!"

Before he could even say more, three of the four adults were running back to where Draco was hovering over a slumped Harry.

"Draco! You need to help him!" Severus yelled frantically.

Looking down at the slumped Harry, Draco was brought back to reality. He needed to initiate the bond between mates. That was why Harry was slumped on the floor. He was the submissive and believed Draco rejected him.

Swiftly he bent over and grabbed Harry, putting him in his arms. While resting his cheek on the smaller boys face.

* * *

As soon as it was taken away, the warm feeling returned. Filling Harry's entire being with hope and happiness.

Forgetting about the tears starting to fall and the lump in his throat, Harry lay in his mates arms while enjoying the feeling.

Before he knew what was happening he felt a vibrating sensation coming from his throat.

It felt right. Made him feel whole. He belonged with his mate.

* * *

**Well. . .This took longer than expected. . .Seeing as my computer had a malfunction. And it turned out totally different than I originally planned, but I like it. And for those of you who reviewed to the SORRY chapter 15 just review anonymously now. It will work.**

**Thanks everyone for sticking with my 2 year long story! I have devised a system now. It will take about 1 week to start, but I am going to write 1 typed page of the story every day and have that be the chapter. I want to have 6 or 8 typed up before I post them. But I will post 1 a day while writing 1 a day from here on out. I know where this story is going. It has a plot and there was a huge clue given when Albus introduced Brison during the summer. And another when Harry was eating. At least I wanted there to be. I have forgotten if i put it in. But his name also gives a clue. I'm sure not many of you will get it till it happens, but thank you for sticking with me. I started this story when I was 17, I'm now 19. And my writing style has changed DRASTICALLY!**

**-Ω-Love All You Guys!-Ω-**

**~Sev5690**


	16. 16

**Court of the Royals  
****School Year, 1996**

Draco heard the humming coming from Harry's throat. He Smiled at the sound, rumbling through his arms.

"Well, this changes things." He heard his father say in a shocked voice.

"We can't use Harry's testimony now. He and Draco can't be separated for the next 24 hours." Narcissa said.

"What happened?" Albus said as he walked over toward the group.

"Draco, why don't you take Harry back to the Manor and get yourselves situated." Lucius said, ignoring Albus' question.

"Alright." Draco said as he picked Harry from the ground with ease, and hoisting him bride style.

"Albus follow me. I'll show you to the chambers." Lucius said as he grabbed Severus' arm and guided him toward the door they had previously occupied. "Go through there and you'll see blue cushioned seats. There should be a row of 10. Pick one, we'll be right in. 'Cissa and I must speak with Severus"

"Wait! What just happened?" Albus asked again, as he stopped in the door frame.

"I'll explain when I get to the chambers." Lucius said as he turned from Albus and guided Severus to a marble bench to his right.

As Lucius placed a glossy eyed Severus on the bench he motioned for Narcissa to sit to Severus' left, while he took the other side.

Glancing around, Lucius made sure no one was around. Including Albus. "Severus." He said in a soft voice, trying to gain the others attention.

Grabbing Severus' chin he turned his head so he was looking into the eyes of the black haired vampire, and vice versa.

"Severus." He tried again.

"I don't want to lose him. . ." Severus said slowly as he breathed through his nose. "I-I just got him!" He added as he looked back and forth from the entrance door to Lucius.

"Severus. . ." Lucius said again.

* * *

**Well! I hope the fast update makes up for the short chapter! I have the next chaptre all ready and roaren so I just have to post it tomorow! You guys are going to love me for doing this! LOL ****Hope You enjoy it! **

**-Ω-Love-Ω-  
~Sev5690**


	17. 17

**Court Of The Royals**

**School Year, 1996**

"No!" Severus said as he stood from the bench. "You can't have him!" He yelled as he made a break for the floo network across the atrium. He had to get to his son! Lucius couldn't have _his _son.

As he went to grab a handful of the blue powder, he was surprised as he saw a jet of light hit the container the powder resided in. Successfully destroying the powder.

Turning around he let a snarl rip from his mouth. How dare Lucius stop him from getting to _his _son!

"You. Can't. Have. Him!" Severus repeated as he stared Lucius down.

"Severus." Lucius said again, this time walking slowly toward his enraged cousin. "I know you just got him. I _don't _want to take him from you." He said as he let his arms at his side, in a gesture of surrender. "This has to be done eventually, otherwise Harry will _die_! You know that."

As Severus stood near the fireplace, his breathing the only sound in the quiet atrium. He began to loosen his mind. Slowly seeing reason to what needed to be done.

Sighing Severus held his hand out for Lucius to grasp, which he rightfully did.

"I. . ." Severus began. Having to swallow the saliva in his mouth. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, do here by approve of my son, Submissive, Harisaleth Harry Snape, and his mate Draconis Abraxas Malfoy."

"I, Lucius Draconis Malfoy, do here by approve of my son, Dominant, Draconis Abraxas Malfoy, and his mate Harisaleth Harry Snape."

The two fathers watched as their hands began to light with a bright blue color, which was darker as it snaked up Lucius' arm and lighter up Severus'.

As they felt the warmth spreading through their bodies. They both understood that this moment was the beginning of a _very _unique journey. It wasn't every year two members of Royal Blood became acknowledged as mates. Let alone second cousins

Severus was the first to relinquish the hold on the older vampire's hand. As they both lowered their hands they watched as the blue light joined together and parted toward the floor of the atrium. Their energies were being accepted by fate, and fading back into the earth in which they had been created.

* * *

**Wow! I felt so bad that the chapter for 16 was so short that I HAD to post this at the same time! omg! u guys would have killed me if i hadnt of done that! WOW**


	18. 18

**Malfoy Manor  
Same Day**

Harry glance toward the canopy hanging from the ceiling. Where was he? How had he gotten here?

He could see by the light through the windows that it was nearing sun up.

Moving to sit up, he noticed he was laying on something. No. Not something, some_one._

He rolled over to get a look at the person, and was surprised to see the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy.

Oddly, he felt safe. He belonged here.

Slowly he settled in the crook of the taller vampire's arm. Surprised when he felt a warm feeling bubbling into his chest. Idly, he wondered if this was what it felt like to be whole and loved.

Before he knew it, he was slipping back into the embracing graces of sleep.

* * *

Draco had woken some time ago to find his mate still sleeping. It was nearing 9 in the morning, and yet he didn't care. All he cared about was how soft Harry's hair was, and that his fingers were running through the soft raven locks.

His _mate. His!_ Oh, how he was relishing in this. He finally found what was his.

Growing up, his father would tell him stories of all the past Vampire Lords and how they had found their mates. Also telling him of what happened to the others who hadn't found their mate.

How they had began to have dreams of their destined mate, and would begin to struggle through daily life. They would become so enraptured by the dreams and the feeling of hope they would bring, that they would spend every moment trying to find said mate.

Their souls would soon begin to dim, until they would finally give up and leave their earthly bodies behind.

In other words, they would die without their mate.

Draco was silently glad he had found his mate. It was some what odd, however, that his mate was his father's cousins son. So in turn they were related, and by blood to boot!

Draco was brought out of his musings when he heard the Floo Alert signal someone had arrived.

Slowly he tried to wake Harry as he shook the smaller teens shoulder.

"What!" Harry yelled as he jerked awake, seeming to be still asleep as he yelled. Harry sat up and looked around, widely. "What!" He repeated.

"Harry." Draco said in a soft voice. "You're OK. There's no one there." He added.

Harry looked at Draco as if he was looking through clouded eyes. _Probably is. _Draco thought as he saw how sleepy the teen looked.

"Draco?" Harry asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yea," He said as he noticed Harry was become more alert. "Someone's just arrived through the floo, and I have to go check who it is."

"OK." Harry said as he began to climb off the king sized bed. Draco following soon after.

As Draco lead his still groggy mate toward the stairs he slipped his hand into Harry's. A smile lining his face when he felt him squeeze back.

After guiding Harry down the stairs, so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. Draco walked into the living area, still holding to his mates hand.

"Father!" Draco said as he found who had flooed in. His father and godfather were sitting around the area on two couches. His godfather having a manila folder in his hands. "What took so long?"

"There was a riot." Severus explained with a heavy sigh.

"Really?" Draco asked, guiding Harry to a couch adjacent to their fathers.

"The main thing is, Harry's _free _now! And justice has been delivered." Severus said.

"What was the decision?" Harry asked, not liking that they were talking about him when he was in the same room. The Dursley's always did that.

"They have had all rights to Dudley ripped from them, and both Petunia and Vernon are going to be put under the _Julte Windika_"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It was a spell created by a German Vampire Lord almost three thousand years ago. Said to have been given to him by the Arch Angels themselves. It will only work if the crime has been justified on the _Elder's Watch._ And this was one of those crimes." Lucius said as he grabbed the manila folder from his cousins hands, and handed it to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry asked, as he saw _Confidential _stamped in purple block letters across the top.

"As you're still underage, they didn't want me to give it to you, but it is the ledger from the trial." Severus said.

"Like what everyone said?" Harry asked as he glanced at his father.

"Yes."

Slowly Harry set the folder on the glass coffee table in front of him, and walked over to Severus. Harry bent down and hugged the man, while climbing into his lap. He could feel a wetness seeping down his cheeks, and instantly knew he was crying. "Thank you." He said through his fathers robes, as the older man hugged back. "I've always imagined what it would be like, and it wasn't like this! Thank you."

* * *

**WELL! It was originally GOING to end here. But I wanted to make it longer. So I am GOING to end it here and continue with a sequel after I get a different story posted that I've had running through my head. Don't fear I will work on the sequel AS I post the other one. But I want to know. How did you guys like the story? It was almost 2 years in the making! And OMG was it hard as poop! But it was FUN! Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you stick around for the sequel that should be out in 2 months time! Hey that's not anything different than my regular updates! Lol so its cool!**

**Ω-Love All You guys-Ω**

**~Sev5690 (now known as Hari5690)**


	19. 19

A month had passed since Vernon and Petunia had been sentenced to the crime of, both, abuse and rape of one Harry James Potter. Now Harisaleth Evans Snape, or Hari as his family called him.

The small, yet functional family. Consisting of; Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, as well as a reluctant Dudley Dumbledore had found a nice niche in the process of working together.

Draco had gained the role of dominant mate to Hari, relinquishing the claim Severus had as protector to the submissive.

Severus had slowly accepted the fact that he had only just found his son, and he couldn't protect him any longer. Hari would be calling for Draco on instinct whenever something happened. Although he had enjoyed the time he was able to claim his son, he was glad the submissive half vampire had found his bonded.

Since Severus and Lucius had accepted the bond their sons had discovered, Lucius had the most claim over Hari. Being as the "younger" vampire was a submissive. Lucius however readily declined the old ways of bonding. Where the father of the submissive had no familial claim over the said submissive. As the submissive was now bonded into the dominants family. Severus had gushed with happiness as Lucius announced that fact.

Lastly, Albus had gladly taken it upon himself to be the "father" figure which Dudley had never had as a correct form in his life. Gradually making the masculine teen realize there was more to life than bullying and hatred.

* * *

Hari lounged in the wooden chair behind his desk, next to an unfamiliar first year Slytherin. He, as well as his family, had been relieved when he was sorted into Slytherin. They had been worried what the second youngest Weasley brood would have done to him, had he been sorted into Gryffindor again. They were not ignorant to the blatantly obvious house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Currently they were waiting for the chiming of the bell to signal the end of the period. He was not happy with being sorted into first year. Although, realized it would make the connection between him and Harry Potter less substantial. He wanted nothing to do with prophecies and deranged Dark Lords.

Glancing to his left, on the floor, Hari spotted his newly acquired "hell hound" as the muggles called them. The dog like creature was massive in his opinion. Yet Lucius was adamant that the dog, named Winson, was not as big as he looked. Compared to his small, child-like body the dog was huge.

Winson had taken the roll of guardian to heart. Sticking next to Hari wherever he went. Even taking to sleep with him in the first year dormitory. Which Hari was glad for, not able to be comforted by Draco during the night, as the other teen was a 6th year.

Hari was pulled out of his thoughts as the bell rang, sounding suspiciously electronic to his ears.

Bending so he could reach Winson, he pet the dogs head. Silently telling him it was time to go to the next class.

Which happened to be Defense Against The Dark Arts. How ironic. He thought. He was the very thing they were learning to defend against. Yet he didn't go around sucking people dry as the others believed vampires did.

As he and Winson entered the loudly bustling hallway, he put his hand against his guardians fur. The dog reaching up to his waist made it relatively easy to accomplish.

He could feel his anxiety melting away as he began to concentrate on Winson and making it to the defense corridor.

He could feel the other students looking at him. Giving him the suspicious looks. He had expected this. Being the Headmaster's Grandson to them meant it was the reason he had the "dog" in the first place. He had no intention of correcting them.

Glancing up he noticed he had followed the flow of the crowd to exactly where he needed to be.

Slowly, he walked into the brightly lit classroom. Taking note that there were a few others in the class, scattered around the room sitting in random chairs.

Taking a seat in the back, Hari plopped his book back on the floor. Smiling as Winson sniffed the air. Appearing satisfied, he lay on the floor next to Hari's feet.

Waiting a few minutes, he watched as the class filled in.

As the bell rang, he heard someone running to the seat next to him. Glancing over, he saw it was the same Slytherin he sat next to in charms. "Hi." Hari said to the breathless boy.

"Hi!" He said as he let his book bag fall onto the shared desk with a thud. "You're one of the Headmaster's grandsons, aren't you?"

"Yea," Hari said with a smile.

"What's it like having your family working at the school you go to?"

"It's OK, I guess." Hari said, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Good afternoon class!" Professor Brison Sage said, entering the room from a side door. Affectively interrupting the conversation Hari and the other Slytherin were having.

"As all of you are new to this class, it being your first class and all. We are going to be going over a list of the subjects you will be learning this year and the years to come, but first I'm going to call your name and when I do please inform me if you are here."

Hari silently listened as the names were called. The teacher was going through the list surprisingly fast.

"Malfoy, Dresdin."

Harry glanced around at hearing the Malfoy name.

"Here!" He heard from beside him.

Turning to his right, he was shocked to find it was the first year who sat next to him. Also sharing a desk with him in charms.

"Snape, Harisaleth."

"Here." Hari said glancing at the teacher, who seemed to glare at him with a sneer planted on his face.

Great, another Snape like teacher. Out to make his life hell. Which wasn't really true as the last teacher who wanted to make his life hell, turned out to be his dad.

As the roll call was finished. The class proceeded with a Syllabus and a shared style reading. Switching off to different students when they had read a while.

The class finished with the chiming of the same electronic bell.

"Harisaleth!" Professor Sage called as he began packing his items into his bag.

"Um, yea?" Hari asked, glancing unsurely at the teacher.

"I would like you to stop by my office tonight at 7pm for a talk about this years curriculum. You're grandfather, and father have expressed a few concerns."

"Oh, OK" He said as he noticed everyone had left the class. Making it impossible for him to approach Dresdin until possibly dinner or curfew.

It was only detention, though. What could possibly go wrong?

**

* * *

**_A.N Well! OMG That was So Late! OMGOMG You guys will hate me ! but now im going to work on my stories from now on. I am working up to or over 40 hours a week though. so it will be hard. Although i have 3 days off a week...hmmm...how you ask do i work 40 hours a week with 3 off? ITS CALLED 10 hours DAY! OMG! im beat!_

_I hope you all like this! I do! its getting to the thick of the plot! next chapter will show the REAL plot!_

_Bye peeps!  
Sev5690 _


	20. 20

**Outcast****  
**"Chapter Twenty"

"Draco?" Hari asked as he lay with his head on his 'older' mates stomach. Enjoying the comfort the blonde gave him.

"Yes?" Came the swift response.

"Do you know a Dresdin Malfoy?" Hari asked, he could feel the rhythmic movements of Draco's chest as he breathed.

"Yea." Draco said after a moments pause. "He is actully my cousin from father's side and your second cousin through Sev."

"So your dad has siblings?" Hari asked in surprise. He never knew he had so much family. He sometimes thought he would never forgive his Grandfather for giving him to Petunia. The knowledge of the past that was kept from him made him want to yell, cry or break things. Something to show his displeasure.

"He did have one. Another brother." Draco said with a distinct lack of interest.

Hari looked up at Draco. "What happened?"

"It happened a long time ago. I think Dresdin was one at the time, but he got caught up in some hunters during a business trip to America. At the time I was only five, so I hardly remember it. It was a big hit to father's trust, though."

"What are hunters?" Hari asked. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth, he wished he could take back his question. Not wanting to really know the answer.

"Hunters are mostly self proclaimed humans. Killing the evil 'that goes bump in the night'" Draco said with a sneer. "At least that's what father says. Personally I think they are more like The Dark Lord in retrospect."

"Why?" Hari asked.

"Hunter's don't really believe 'things' like us can be 'good' in the greater scheme of things." Draco answered. His gray toned eyes glaring at the wall accross from them.

Sighing, Hari glanced towards the common room entrance. "There are too many miss conceptions in this world." Sitting up from his position on top of Draco suddenly, Hari grabbed his book bag for defense. "I need to leave for that meeting with Professor Sage now." He said dejectedly. Wishing he could stay with Draco. They didn't see each other enough lately.

"Alright. Just make sure you keep Winson close to you. I Don't trust that teacher." Draco said as he stood with Hari. Embracing him in a hug.

Hari smiled and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You don't trust any teacher, besides Severus, in this entire school. So frankly I'm not surprised." He said as he stepped out of the hug, and toward the common room entrance.

"Touch'e." Draco said with a small smile. "I'll see you when you get back. Come on up to my dorm. I can help you sort through your homework."

"I think I can manage first year class work on my own" Hari said as he glared at the taller blond in ofense.

"I know." Draco said, leaning closer to him. "It would still be a believable excuse, if someone happens to be snooping where they shouldn't." He added as he gestured toward Pansy Parkinson. Who happened to be two tables away, filing her nails and listening in on others' conversations. Everyone knew she did it. She just happened to be to dense to realize.

"Alright." Hari said with a nod of his head. ''I'll meet you in your dorm with the homework I cant _possibly _finish on my little lonesome." He said with a laugh. "I really must be going, though." He added.

"OK. Stay safe."

"I will." Hari replied with a reassuring smile as he headed out the door, Winson trailing after.

Walking through the dungeons, Hari felt relaxed. The place reminded him of a bigger version of his old cupboard. A place he had called home more than the actual Dursley House.

He reached the main level of the castle too fast for his liking, not wanting to meet with the new Professor. They didn't know that much about him. What side of the spectrum he was on.

Glancing around, he grabbed onto Winson's fur again. Letting his guardian guide him toward the defense class room.

Upon entering the room, Hari noticed it was empty. "Wonder where the Professor is." He said to Winson, who cocked his head to the side as if hearing something Hari couldn't. Within seconds Winson started pushing Hari further into the classroom. Almost knocking him over in the process "What?" Hari asked in shock. His guardian had never acted like this.

Bending to grab a hold of the dog, Hari jumped when the door across the room flew off its hinges as it was assaulted from the other side. The loud noise causing him to jump in shock. Watching as Winson stepped in front of him, snarling with his white teeth exposed. The shock turned to fear as he realized he was being attacked.

Gathering his thoughts he tried to remember how his dad walked the shadows. The room was practically shrouded in darkness.

He closed his eyes against his better judgment. His heart racing in his chest, pounding in his head. He prayed he could do this.

Struggling to recall the dark like Severus had told him, he imagined his cupboard. Small and dark. He wanted to be small and dark!

He could feel the cold of shadow sweeping into him. Straining to keep focused, he was startled to reality when he heard Winson give an ear splitting yelp of pain.

"Winson!" Hari yelled, his mind distracted as he ran to his downed protector. Stumbling as his body became solid again.

He looked around in fright when he found Winson sprawled on the floor, unconscious. "No!" Hari cried in anguish, grabbing the gray fur in his hands. Hoping something, someone would help him.

What was happening? Hogwarts was supposed to be normal now that he wasn't Harry Potter.

"Pathetic really," A low voice said from behind, startling him. "The line of Dumbledore has come to a crossroads. Elves and Vampires breeding." It said in disgust. "That old fool will relinquish his throne yet, if I have anything to do with it. Now that his blood is on the line." Hari could practically hear the sneer in the voice, sending a shiver of pure fear down his body.

Turning toward his attacker, Hari was met with the end of an orange spell exploding his vision, burning into his muscles, before he blacked out. The last thing he registered was the sadistic face of the Defense Professor.

* * *

_I told you guys the thick of the plot was coming now xD. Sorry about the wait, really the only reason this was able to be updated was because I can write bits and pieces of it on my phone._

_Please review, I love to hear what you guys think needs to be changed, what doesn't fit or what's good in the story. If I don't know how I'm doing I won't know how to improve._

_Thank you guys for sticking with me!  
Sev5690 _


End file.
